Ten Moments, Twenty Hearts
by Bitway
Summary: Everything happens for a reason whether we're aware of it or not. Falling in love is no different. {Ten oneshots for ten couples}
1. Aphrodi & Fubuki

A/N: I decided to make a oneshot collection instead of randomly posting short oneshots/drabbles. I'm limiting myself to ten of these rather than keeping it open and going on for who knows how long since I'd like it to have some type of closure. And I don't know if I'll be posting what ship/pairing is for the next chapter, while I do have a list and prompts to go with it, I'm just kinda doing whatever I feel most at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy this oneshot collection~

* * *

Aphrodi and Fubuki ~ Hot Chocolate

* * *

The sun had just set, the light of the sun fading away as it was slowly being replaced with the darkness of the night. The only source of light in this darkness would stem from the moon, that is if the two boys were spending their time outdoors. Indoors, they were comforted by the lights within the house and the warmth of the fireplace.

The night wasn't particularly cold, Fubuki knew there had been worse, snowstorms in which the white fluff actually seeped into the house and spread the cold from there. Yet, the nights, just like the days in Hokkaido were still colder than most places in Japan, especially to one who was accustomed to the more sunnier areas of the country.

Aphrodi was not used to this sort of weather. Every time he would come to visit, he overpacked on the warm clothing. Even though he did, he still felt as if he needed more. There was never enough to keep himself comfortably warm. Maybe this weather wasn't meant for a god of beauty like himself. Honestly, if there was one thing he couldn't understand about Fubuki, it was how he managed to survive so long in this cold weather.

And yet, despite his weakness to the snowy weather, he would always make time to visit. It was worth traversing through the white landscape to spend some time with his snowy boyfriend. Around the silverette, the cold seemed to disappear. Fubuki warmed the god with his gentle touch, his glorious smile, his sweet and caring nature. Aphrodi wouldn't admit it publicly, but even if he were standing out in the cold, that boy could easily be able to make him feel as if he were melting rather than freezing.

"Aphrodi, its ready!" Fubuki called out from the kitchen. Hearing that had made the blonde smile. Finally, his sweetheart would return to be by his side, underneath the very warm blankets with him in front of the lovely fire. And together, they would be sharing a very special drink.

"Ah, I'm ready for the Shirou special," Aphrodi responded with a light chuckle. Even though Fubuki wasn't in the room, he knew that would get the other's face to turn red, it always did. So, he wasn't surprised to see a light pink across the snowy forward's face when he had returned to the blonde with two warm cups in hand, both having unique snowflake designs. One was meant for the midfielder and the other the forward.

"For you," Fubuki said as he handed one cup over to the blonde who had to shed some of the blankets covering him in order to hold it.

"Thank you so much, I always look forward to your specials." The blonde gave a playful wink at the silverette before pushing aside the blankets some more, allowing the other to sit beside him and wrap himself in the blankets to.

"I'm glad that you're not sick of hot chocolate yet," Fubuki replied with a smile as he adjusted to sit beside Aphrodi. He covered most of himself with the blankets, just leaving enough room for his hand to be free to enjoy the delicious drink with him. "You haven't tried this one before, the powder for this one is only available for a short time during the winter."

Aphrodi looked curiously over to Fubuki and then back to his drink. In order to make sure the other wasn't tired of the same old hot cocoa, he tried to make sure it was different every time. Whether it was using a new powder, adding in something else to add a new flavor, or just using different marshmallows, it was never the same, unless of course the blonde wished for it to be.

The blonde's face hovered over the drink for a moment, taking in the warm scent of this chocolate. It gave warmth to his nostrils and a bit to his body, but he received more once the liquid had passed his lips. The silverette was looking expectantly over at the other, he was always anxious over his reactions. Would Aphrodi like it? Hate it? Maybe he used to much powder? Not enough? Should he have used more milk? No, he was sure he used just the right amount. There had to be something wrong with it. He knew that this one should have had marshmallows in it; Aphrodi loved them, especially the tiny ones.

His worries were put at ease the moment he saw the angelic midfielder's face ease into a smile and let out a content sigh. "Oh, this is so delightful!" Aphrodi chirped as he sipped on the drink some more. "I suppose its only limited due to it being extraordinary. But, I do think it only tastes this magnificent due to the one who made it. He has the magic touch, don't you think?"

Fubuki reddened at the praise and sipped on his own drink to calm his fluttering heart down. Oh, he couldn't understand how the blonde's compliments always made his heart beat fast. But that was a good thing, wasn't it? Fubuki never tired of them and he was sure the other was genuine with them, even if it he did tend to exaggerate.

"Thank you…" Fubuki mumbled after parting his lips from the cup.

"You know, you shouldn't be thanking me. Its me that should be thanking you." There was a pause as a playful grin graced his face. "And I know just how."

With one hand, Aphrodi reached over to gently hold Fubuki's chin. He made the other turn his head towards him, they were perfectly aligned this way and the other wouldn't escape from his hold. The blonde moved his head toward the other, only stopping once their lips had come in contact with each other. He held it for a moment, making it sweet and gentle, nothing to fierce but the passion between the two could be felt.

"Thank you, my little snow angel," Aphrodi breathed once their lips had parted, his red eyes gazing into Fubuki's teal grey ones as he released the other from his hold.

"Y-You're welcome," He stuttered out, feeling a little embarrassed for that, though he knew the other didn't mind his occasional shyness. "I really like your way of th-thanking me…"

"I know you do. And don't worry, I only thank you like that." Aphrodi settled back into his place, taking a sip of his drink before resting his head upon Fubuki's shoulder.

Fubuki had a gentle smile stay on his face while the other was resting against him. He was glad to be able to share a moment like this with him. While it didn't happen as often as he would like, he always cherished being with Aphrodi. Even during a little pastime like this, one that was slowly becoming a tradition between the two.


	2. Ibuki & Manabe

Ibuki and Manabe ~ Contacts

* * *

There were some things that Ibuki just could not wrap his mind around. At times it happened to be really complex equations, problems, usually school related, other times it was just something he thought was so simple, he couldn't understand it. The current moment, if Ibuki had to pick one of the two, would be the latter.

"I don't know why you're so bothered by it, _I_ think you look good," The basketball player replied with arms crossed as he stared down at the young mathematician.

"Ibuki…" Manabe mumbled his name, a hand trying to cover his face, namely his eyes while he adjusted to this situation. The other had wanted to see him without his glasses, which he found absolutely silly. Its not like he had seen him take off his glasses before, even for a short period of time. But that wasn't the only thing, the goalkeeper had wanted his glasses off and for him to use contacts. And currently, he was struggling to adjust to the disappearance of those familiar frames that rested on his face throughout most of the day.

"What? I told you, you look good," Ibuki repeated, thinking that would help the other ease up to this situation.

Manabe let out a sigh, his hand still covering his face, resting as if they were trying to adjust his glasses that were not there. "I know you think I look good, but…I don't think so…"

It was completely irrational, the defender knew it was to worry over something like this. He wasn't even sure what made him come to think that he looked ridiculous without his glasses, that he felt safe without them on, that they shielded him in some form against the world. And he was certain that Ibuki was not understanding that at this moment.

As far as he knew, the goalkeeper was always confident in his appearance, plus he never had to wear prescribed glasses. Didn't he have admirers to? Being an athlete, a good looking and amazing one, he definitely had to have some. Meanwhile, the defender felt as if he were the complete opposite. Admirers? Yeah, maybe admiring his knowledge, nothing about his appearance. The first time someone had ever complimented his looks had just been a little over a couple months ago, and that compliment had stemmed from the person before him.

The goalkeeper held back a disgruntled sigh as he crossed his arms. Yes, he was aware that the other was a little more self-conscious about himself without those seeing eye glasses, but its not like they were in the public's eye. It was just them two in Ibuki's room, no one else was around to see Manabe like this, not even his parents.

"Don't you trust me, Manabe?" Ibuki asked.

"Huh?" Manabe looked over to him, his taupe eyes gazing into his. And for once, they weren't being blocked by bits of glass. "Of course I trust you. I'd be insane if I didn't."

"Then you have to trust me when I say I think you look amazing like this," Ibuki stated as he relaxed his pose, letting his arms drop down for a moment. "I mean it and you know it. Besides, you look amazing with or without your glasses on."

"If I do then-!" Manabe's protest was cut off as he found himself being caught in the embrace of the goalkeeper. His long arms, pulling the mathematician closer against his own body. Even though this was sudden, it still had a gentle touch to it, something that Ibuki had to adjust to in order to not hurt the other boy.

"I know you're going to keep saying that you don't like this, but I do. Besides…" He paused for a moment, heating up at mentioning this. God, he was never good with his words with stuff like this. "I'm the only one that gets to see you like this. You don't show this to anyone else, okay? Not even to the rest of the team or Minaho. I know you have your reasons to not liking no glasses, but…I want to be the one who you can take them off and still be happy and comfortable around. Make it like you're still having your glasses on…or something."

Manabe was quiet in Ibuki's hold, listening to the other speak. He knew he meant well with this. Besides that fact, he wanted the other to like himself a little more, to not be to harsh on himself even with just a simple change in appearance. After a moment, he pushed himself away from Ibuki's chest, looking directly at the goalkeeper. His face was red and he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes on those plum colored ones, but while doing so, his hand had gone from his face, now resting on Ibuki's arm. Although his grip was a little tight, it wasn't anything to hurt the goalkeeper.

"I suppose your reasoning for this is…somewhat applicable." It wasn't that logical, relying on trust and his feelings. But even if it was illogical, he could overlook it. "You know, it will take time for me to get used to it, even though its just around you…please, don't take offense to that…" He said, tightening his hold on his arm to resist himself from covering up his face. Only this person could get him so heated and make his mind open to something irrational.

Ibuki blinked, staring at the other as he took Manabe's hand off his arm, taking both of them into his hand and grinning at the other. "I can wait, but I'll try to get you used to it as quickly as possible. That way when we kiss I don't knock into your glasses all the time!"

And that caused a dull look to stem from the defender's flustered one. "…Is that the real reason why you wanted me to do this in the first place?" Manabe deadpanned.

Ibuki chuckled to his response and shook his head. "'Course not. But thats an extra bonus for me."

"I feel like you just ruined the moment…"

"Eh? I can bring it back if you like, especially since I've got your hands now," the boy's grin widened, "You can't hide your _cute_ face from me."

Manabe blushed to that compliment as he attempted to tug his hands out of Ibuki's but to no avail. He couldn't cover his blushing face, the most he could do was look away but even then the other would just find a way to see him face to face.

"I can't believe you sometimes…" He mumbled while leaning back against Ibuki's chest again. "But…I suppose we should practice…kissing a bit without my glasses on. I-It might be a good experience after all…"

"Good. Then let's start practicing now~"


	3. Fei & Alpha

Fei and Alpha ~ Meeting

* * *

Falling for someone was the last thing he had on his mind. Falling for the enemy? Now that was completely idiotic, dimwitted, daft, foolish, silly, ignorant, unbelieavable- the list could go on. Alpha knew practically twenty more words to replace the last, to state how stupid he had been over such a stupid act. Of course, if asked about such a thing, he'd deny it right away. For being so unaccustomed to such foreign feelings, others may believe him.

Emotions were useless. Thats what he was told and he trained to make them cease to exist. He was supposed to be nothing more than a machine, a tool for El Dorado. As long as he obeyed their command, he was fine. They took care of him, provided the boy with living necessities and in return, he just had to train, obey, and follow out missions. Could he say that he was happy with that? Content maybe, at least he was before meeting _him_.

It was an accidental meeting, or as _he_ stated was a meeting of fate. Of course, Alpha didn't understand the concept. Fate was nonexistent. Things happened for a reason. Their meeting had happened for a reason.

...

 _There was another battle, a fight to gain the land that El Dorado had lost. Alpha and his team had been the ones ordered to reclaim it. The captain of the team did not hesitate to take up the task. He'd fight any of Feida's forces that were stationed their and fulfill his duty._

 _He knew what he was going up against. Kids that were his age and younger that had abnormal abilities. The war had been waged not even a year ago and so much chaos had happened. The teen was not scared to fight, if they were in danger they'd fall back. Not even El Dorado wanted to waste their precious lives, casualties had to be small or none if possible. Besides, they were one of the best teams, part of the top three in this organization. What could go wrong?_

 _When the time came to attack, Alpha had, what he believed to be, a perfect strategy, or as perfect as one could when up against psychic and superpowered humans. They had been managing well for a while, going up against Feida's team known as Garu. Although, it took the normal humans to realize that they were just being toyed with. At the sudden realization, Alpha gave the order to fall back, retreat. No matter what, they were going to lose. And it pained him to have to fail this mission._

 _Even worse then that was when he had decided to help Einamu, taking a hit for him in order for the other to get away. It was illogical of him to do such a thing, his body had moved on its own. His ally was safe but not content. Einamu wanted to assist, he plead for the order, but Alpha gave him one to flee. It would be best if only one person was caught, or one life was lost. It was better than two in this situation. Eventually, he did follow the order, regretting it as he did. How could he leave his captain behind? Alpha was fine with it. This was how things were meant to end, he guessed._

 _Injured from one of those psychic shots, he didn't give up. There was a low, low, low chance he could get out of the enemy's territory and he would try. Giving up was not something that was instilled in him. Not even when one of the enemies had jumped and landed right before his very eyes._

 _"Don't you dare take one more step."_

 _..._

The route agent was still alive because of that fateful meeting. He could never understand the sudden change in Garu's leader; his motives were contradictory. Death was to have taken him and yet it never came. Alpha had tried racking his brain and his databases to find out a more logical and meaningful answer to this action. Though, he was never sure what the answer actually was.

Whatever it may have been, it lead to something forming between Protocol Omega's captain and Garu's captain. Alpha was unsettled by the feelings left inside him. These stupid emotions, he wasn't supposed to have any! And here the enemy was stirring them up inside.

But, it was the same on Fei's side to. He shouldn't be caring for a human, especially not one that was working with the organization that was hellbent on getting rid of all SSCs. The superpowered one had figured out his feelings for the other much sooner than than the route agent possibly could. He didn't mind it though, he could play with him a little, give him little orders to see if he'd follow.

They were nothing that would involve hurting others or exchanging of vital information, even if Feida's Emperor would kill for that information, he didn't have the heart to ask of it. If anything, it was more of playing little verbal games, getting more personal information out of the other, as well as giving out some himself. But that was only after they had met a couple of times.

The first thing he asked of him, after sparing his life, was that they meet again.

...

 _"Listen to me, I told you not to take another step!" Fei shouted, a hand raised and ready to fire at the wounded route agent. One more hit should do the trick, especially when he was within such a close range._

 _Alpha only looked towards the green haired teen, his enemy. It was strange, but he didn't feel like one. The one that was threatening him, the one that could easily finish his life, he didn't at all look composed, yet he looked scared. He had so much power over him and yet he was trembling. And that had made Alpha curious._

 _"There is fear in your eyes."_

 _Such a simple statement had caught the SSC off guard. This guy didn't even seem like the type to notice such things! Of course, he had to defend himself. How could he, a gifted child be scared of a normal one?_

 _"I am not! Just…shut up! I'll kill you!" He shouted, glaring at the violet haired teenager, who in turn, did not look scared at all, even to this threat. Why? So many were frightened of them, of him, of what he could do. And here, his enemy was so unmoving._

 _If Alpha were to have answered his thoughts, he would say that everyday, he was prepared to die. His missions were rarely easy, rarely safe. Catching criminals that shot at him, he had to be prepared for the worse outcome. Of course, he never expected it to be soon, though he never expected it to be later. He didn't really know when to expect it. Einamu had told him something about it happening when he least expected it, but he never knew when that would be. It couldn't be now, when he was expecting it then, would it?_

 _Alpha's stare pierced into Fei's eyes and eventually, suddenly, he had let his hand dropped. From what Fei could tell, Alpha seemed confused by the action, the slight shift in eyes had told him so._

 _"You're free to go…but only if you promise to meet me again, okay?"_

...

Numerous meetings had been prompted after their second. Alpha didn't understand why, even more so, he didn't understand why he continued to listen to him. He was supposed to listen to El Dorado and _El Dorado only_. He wondered if the other had done something to him. It was common knowledge that they all had some sort of telekinetic ability, but it never seemed the same between two.

Even with that thought in his mind, it didn't stop him from going to their ever-changing meeting places. Alpha was always to appear first, Fei had told him he was checking the surroundings, making sure neither one of their team members were around before showing himself. It was a precautionary action, they both knew they weren't supposed to meet each other on somewhat friendly terms. They were supposed to be enemies, they were supposed to be _killing_ each other.

"I didn't think you'd come…theres a big battle tomorrow, you know?" Fei said as he walked over to him. They both had become aware of this, it was a battle issued out by Feida after all.

"You asked me to see you again," Alpha stated, "And it may be the final time we meet like this." For some reason, his tone of voice changed for a moment. It wasn't monotone, but something of…sadness?

Fei managed to catch that subtle change. It didn't surprise him, after a while, he had become used to picking up on little bits of emotion that slipped out from Alpha. He didn't think the route agent was aware of it, but he always kept them in mind.

"Are you…going to miss me?" Fei asked. "I mean, doing this. It was bound to happen you know. We…couldn't keep this up forever." The psychic teen was much more expressive than the other. His smile had faded and he wasn't as excitable as he could be. While he had built up that dark persona for Feida, his natural, soft and kind nature had always peaked out. And Alpha was probably the only one outside of Feida to see it.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his answer, which he found strange. Why had he said yes? He was going to miss speaking to him, but why? An answer had crossed his mind, but he didn't want to believe in that one. No, no, no. He could not let that answer be the truth.

Now that familiar and more friendly smile of Fei's danced onto his face. He was happy to hear that simple answer from him. And without warning, he jumped forward, slightly surprising the other and put his arms around him in a quick embrace.

"I will to," He said quietly, not minding if the other was probably confused by this action. He always did ask why Fei did such 'odd' things to him. And he never gave an answer he liked. "And you know what? If…things aren't too bad tomorrow then…"

Fei paused, a blush forming on his face. Of all the times he had done such bold actions towards the route agent, now he was getting flustered? He could hardly believe it!

"Things will most likely be bad. Feida does intend on stopping the war tomorrow. I would not be surprised if there were many casualties," Alpha stated. Completely killing the mood. Probably unintentional, but it did cause Fei to sigh and release him.

"I know, I know…but," He let out a sigh, lightly slapping his face before staring straight at Alpha. "If we, and I mean you and I, survive tomorrow, then we'll meet up again! I have something important to tell you…"

"Then why don't you tell me it now?" Alpha asked. Whether it was curiosity or not, he just wanted to know now. Why wait until after some gruesome battle?

"Because, if I did it now…I think its better as a surprise," He replied with a smirk. That should keep his curiosity going. "So you have to survive tomorrow, okay? Thats my next and final order…No, I'll make this my first request."

"Request?" Alpha didn't understand the sudden change in word choice. Why a request? Why was he politely asking him to survive tomorrow? He was going to anyway, that was his goal as was both organizations.

"Yup! And I think I can give you a little hint as to what it may be before I go."

Before Alpha could question what this hint could be, or even deny wanting one, Fei had taken a step closer to him, putting his arms around him again. Another embrace? This wasn't a rare action, but what did he mean by this? This couldn't be the hint, could it?

Alpha soon found out that it wasn't the hug that was the hint, but the other lightly placing his lips against his cheeks. The route agent was definitely not expecting that, nor was he expecting his heart beat to increase upon such an action.

"Why?" The word escaped him before he could even process more of a question. And the green haired teen could only smile and roll his eyes to that. But as he said before, that was the hint he was giving before he would leave. And so, he took this moment to turn and disappear before the other could stop him.

Alpha really didn't understand did he? Maybe he really was just dense or didn't know what was going on. Out of all his enemies, Fei had to fall for the thickest one. Not that he cared, it was kind of cute catching him off guard with these actions and having him be oh so curious to why he did these things. And he couldn't wait until they (hopefully) meet again in order to really surprise him.


	4. Hikaru & Kariya

A/N: This one is really AU and somewhat based off the song 'The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood'. Also I use Masaki instead of Kariya because AU setting isn't Japan so yay first names.

* * *

Hikaru and Kariya ~ The Wolf and Red Riding Hood

* * *

A young purple haired boy began to hum a sweet melody as he made his way through the woods. He had his signature red hood pulled up over his usual attire, protecting him from the light that occasionally shone through the thick trees. Every now and then, he'd have to dodge a branch or two to make sure his hood didn't get snagged. In his hands, he held a basket filled with his family's specialty, bread. Loaves in all shapes and sizes, not to mention various flavors to. The Kageyama's had become known for their bread, famous for it. Although, one could now call them infamous for such feats. He had heard some controversy and nasty rumors spread about how they had come to be one of the few baker families in town, but he knew better than to let such rumors get to him.

For now, he had to go ahead and take his daily trip to see his uncle, who, for some strange reason, decided to live beyond the village. And on the way to see him, he had to travel through the so-called 'wolf invested' woods. He found it odd how people called it that when only one wolf dwelled within it. A very 'scary' wolf at that. Some even called him a big bad wolf to. The boy smiled as he thought of said wolf.

Hikaru came to a stop near a small river, he glanced around, looking for a tree with claw marks before hopping over the path of water. He was getting closer to his first destination and deeper into the area were the wolf was known to reside in. Thinking that had only made his smile widen. And in a few moments, he had made his way to a small clearing. It was the only part of the forest that was devoid of trees, yet still managed to get only a bit of sunlight due to the surrounding trees that were arching over the area.

"Masaki!" The boy shouted out the name before he began to set down his basket and pull out a blanket fit for two. Hikaru began settling it down on the grass, moving his basket full of goodies onto it to. Or he was about to, but as he grabbed for the basket, he instead found himself holding onto someone's arm.

As he turned, his pitch black eyes met with shimmering golden ones. A teal haired wolf that appeared human for the most part, minus the animal ears, tail, claws, and fangs. Besides that, he could pass as a normal boy in rather poor clothing.

"Masaki!" The human beamed as he let go of his arm, completely happy to see him. "I didn't think you'd be here this quickly. You usually try to surprise me…"

The wolf huffed as he pulled back and shot a glare at the human. "I was going to, but you didn't let me. That just means next time, I have to scare you twice." Although he meant scare, he never could really scare the human, just surprise him to much dismay. The only time he had really managed that was during their first encounter. "Or you can give me _all_ your bread now."

"Huh? What? You know I can't do that!" Hikaru panicked at that. Was he serious or not? Sometimes he really would take his bread, most of it anyway, causing him to get in trouble with his parents.

Masaki smirked as he saw the other looking worried over his little threat. It was always fun to mess with him. Maybe he should take a few more than he intended to. The wolf chuckled before grabbing the basket and slowly open it up. "Hmm…I wonder what bread I get to eat today~" The wolf hummed happily before looking into the basket. Normally he would have continued and picked a couple of smaller breads with his claws, yet he stopped as he noticed the first bread in sight.

"Masaki…?" Hikaru's worries turned from him eagerly eating his food to the sudden pause and surprised look on the wolf's face. It was rare for the other to be surprised by something, not to mention be surprised by bread.

The wolf didn't answer, he just quickly shuffled over to sit on the blanket with Hikaru, setting the basket in between them. After doing so, he pulled out the bread that had caught his eye.

"What is this supposed to be? You never make ones like this!" Masaki pulled out an bread that was oddly shaped, or trying to be in the shape of a wolf. He even sniffed at it, trying to find out if this bread was even edible.

"Y-You weren't supposed to see that yet!" Hikaru's face flushed pink as he held his hands to his face for a moment, obviously embarrassed over this. His sudden embarrassment confused Masaki greatly. Why the hell was he so panicky over him seeing this piece of bread?

"I-I'm still practicing! I mean, I practice every day, but I've been asking my uncle for tips on how to make animal shaped bread. I told him I was trying to make a dog for someone in the village and he sai-"

"Eh? Why are you making something special for some random villager?!" The wolf shouted, jealousy spiking through him. Whoever this person was, he'd make sure that they would never get the finished product!

"No! I'm not! I'm trying to make it for you!"

Masaki's eyes widened as he took a moment for that to settle in. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. He really had jumped to conclusions about what the other had said and it was his own mistake for doing so. His eyes gazed back over to the canine shaped bread. This was supposed to be for him?

Seeing as Masaki had gotten quiet, Hikaru took this chance to explain further. "Its supposed to be a wolf…I only told my uncle that because…I don't think he or anyone else would like to know that I'm making it for the wolf of the forest. So…its still a work in progress. Its kind of hard to keep his lessons in mind and then try them out in the morning in between everything else. I was going to ask him how for more help today. And I wanted to wait until I made it perfect before giving it to you…"

The human had been trying to make something like this for him? For how long? He knew how kind Hikaru could be, especially compared to other humans. He was probably the nicest and purest person who traveled through the woods so frequently. With no intentions of ever harming the wolf, he definitely was someone with a kind soul. And hearing this little tale of how he wanted to make something special, something just for him, it made his heart beat and he even felt an odd sensation rising inside him. What was it? He didn't know. Didn't want to know, but he didn't want to get emotional over something like this. And he silently prayed that he wasn't going to end up crying because of this silly little act.

The wolf growled as he shook his head. No, no, he wouldn't let the human see him cry, if that even was the case. He still had to be tough, even if Hikaru knew his tough nature was really just an act at this point he kept it up anyway. Old habits die hard.

Hearing the growl, Hikaru stiffened. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry! I will make one super perfect and Masaki sized just for you!"

"Eh? Of course I like it! I mean, shape wise, I haven't tasted it yet," He said before holding it over his mouth. Maybe actually eating this wolf bread would get rid of that weird feeling inside him. The weird feeling that was definitely not related to his hunger.

"B-But its not done!" Hikaru protested as his hands flailed about, but sadly it did nothing to stop the wolf.

Masaki lowered the bread into his mouth, it snapped shut and his teeth easily ripped the bread in two. He chewed on the piece that he had bitten off, and swallowed before looking to the human. Making a face that was a mixture of he enjoyed this new taste as well as it being odd.

"Mmm…it tastes kinda funny. Not like your…uhh, baggies."

"You mean baguettes?"

"Yeah, those."

"Well, its made differently. Its not long and has to be baked by itself and for a longer time so since its being molded into a wolf…" He could go on with an explanation, but he wasn't sure if the other wanted to hear it. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. It really depended on the wolf's mood.

"Then I expect your perfected one to be…perfect! And taste just as good as those!" Masaki demanded. Though, he was sure that Hikaru could do it in time. Of course, he just wanted it now rather than wait for his special bread.

"It will! I promise it will!" Hikaru said with a determined look before extending a hand towards the wolf. His hand was balled into a fist, although he had his pinky finger extended. "I promise."

Masaki looked confused at this action. He really had no clue what this was or what he was doing. A human action of promise? Couldn't he just lick his cheek instead and seal the promise? He liked his animal version better. Humans had weird actions sometimes.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Hikaru seemed to have picked up on the wolf's lack of human knowledge. Sometimes he forgot that the other was unaccustomed to such to such things. "You do what I do with your hand. Then we wrap our pinkies hold each other and that seals the promise."

The wolf tilted his head. It definitely sounded weird but he just shrugged and did as he said. "Like this?" He asked as his pinky was wrapped around Hikaru's, he was careful not to let his claws get in the way of this.

Hikaru smiled and bobbed his head, his hand bobbing along with it. "Yup! I promise to make you the best bread and…you can promise to eat it!"

"I like this promise~" Masaki said with a grin as he imitated the other before letting go of his pinky. "Anyway, you still need to give me more bread." And as he spoke, he stuffed his face with the already bitten wolf bread in his claws. He figured he might as well finish it. Besides, he was hungry.

Hikaru was supposed to show that to his uncle…now he's going to think he was slacking off! No, he could tell him that he gave it to a friend who was hungry. He didn't want to think of lying to his uncle, or anyone for that matter, and if he told him that, it definitely wasn't a lie at all.

"Alright, I can give you some, but not too much. Next time I'll bring more."

Hikaru began taking out various breads and placing them before the wolf, who happily and greedily stuffed his mouth with them. Every time he fed the wolf, it always seemed like he hadn't eaten in ages. And that is what Masaki would tell him, even though it wasn't true. Occasionally he would slip up and mutter something about his bread being the best thing he's ever eaten, but he didn't want to sound too nice.

"Mmm…you know I could definitely eat some more…" Masaki said as he licked his claws clean of any crumbs, eyeing the basket beside Hikaru.

"Next time," Hikaru stated. As much as he would like to give him more, he couldn't. Not today. Nope. And he held the basket close to him to show that he was serious about that.

Masaki huffed and crossed his arms. "And I'm the one that gets called mean."

"I don't call you mean…" Even if the wolf was mean to him, he was able to see a nicer side to the wolf. Plus he sort of thought that this was his way of playing. He wasn't raised as a human, so maybe it was the wolf way. He should probably ask about that one day.

"Liar." The wolf stuck his tongue out at him. Even he knew that Hikaru had yet to tell him he was mean or bad or scary or anything like that. The hooded baker was definitely not like other humans.

"Ah! I should get going!" Hikaru said, beginning to move quickly, gathering up his blanket and basket. "Sorry, Masaki, I wish I could stay longer."

"I know, I know…" He mumbled, looking a little distraught to that. If only he could get him to stay. Keep him here, have him just stay in the woods. He really didn't know how to go about that yet…as much as he wanted him here, he couldn't steal him away from his life. But the wolf was a selfish creature, wasn't he? Somehow, he'd find a way to keep Hikaru all to himself.

"You have to go or else I'll eat you," The wolf added, smirking as he made sure to flash a smile that would definitely show off his fangs.

Hikaru giggled as he had finished packing and looked towards the wolf. "You always say that. I know you won't eat me." Sniff him? Maybe. Bite him? It happened once on accident. Actually eat him? Never. Besides, that one time he was bitten, the wolf had said he tasted yucky.

"I can totally eat you if I wanted to! I just don't because you, you know, feed me."

"Yes, I'm your friend to, Masaki."

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" The wolf shouted, reddening to that. Of course they were friends, they both knew that fact, but it was so embarrassing hearing him say that. With that innocent and beaming smile on his face. "I really will eat you next time…"

"But then you'll never get your Masaki sized and shaped bread…"

"…Fine. After I get my me bread, then I'll eat you."

"Sure, Masaki. Anyway, I have to go!" Hikaru said, ready to leave before stopping himself. "Oh yeah, I want you to think of a name for it!"

"For…what?"

"Your bread, silly. Its for you, but its also made after you. I think you should name it."

"Uhh…eerrmm…" A name? Now? No, no, uhh…what was a good name for wolf bread? His mind was pulling a blank at this sudden prompt.

"You don't have to think of a name yet. When its done, you can tell me it," Hikaru smiled at him. "I'll be back tomorrow! Take care, Masaki!" Hikaru waved at the wolf as he made his way back into the forest, leaving the wolf stunned in the clearing.

"I…h-have to think of a name for bread…?" Masaki mumbled. Oh dear, he wanted to believe that the other was joking, but he seemed rather serious about it. And having the honor to name a bread, a wolf bread at that was truly amazing. There was just one problem.

He hadn't named anything before. Not even himself.


	5. Midorikawa & Hiroto

A/N: Whoa this is like my 4th time writing/rewriting this oneshot and it really is not the prompt I had originally wanted to use for this pairing. I have mixed feelings on liking this one but whatever.

* * *

Midorikawa and Hiroto ~ Second Chance

* * *

The car door slammed shut as Midorikawa stormed out of the vehicle. Thats it, he couldn't take any more of Hiroto's voice, his face, his goddamn kindness and sweet heart. God, couldn't the red head just take a moment and leave him alone? While doting and caring for him was fine, that airhead had other matters to worry about. And if he knew Hiroto, which he definitely did after so many years beside him, then he knew that he was putting more time into his lover than anything else.

While a part of him did find it sweet, and oh gosh did he love spending time with him outside of work (its not like you could do much in an office), he was beginning to feel suffocated. Hiroto was constantly asking him about everything, his feelings, what he ate, his physical health, who he was speaking with, what sort of clothes he was wearing, any small detail he wanted to know, he asked and it was just beginning to get annoying.

He had told Hiroto not to worry about him, he was fine. Okay, he was actually not completely fine, a 'little' stressed from juggling his work, checking up on the orphanage, finding time to practice soccer with Kariya, and even handle other people's personal problems. He honestly had no clue why the last one was such a bother. No, really, why had practically everyone they knew come to him for life advice? Nagumo came to him asking about Suzuno, Suzuno vice versa. There was Saginuma asking for writing tips every now and then. Not to mention the others he had befriended from the orphanage. And he couldn't turn them down, it wasn't in him to do something like that. Neither was shouting at Hiroto.

Stress had been a major factor for blowing up at his boyfriend. Another had been Hiroto paying more attention to him rather than his actual job. Thank god he was designated to be his secretary because that man found so many ways to avoid doing his work or just half assing it. At first, he gave him the benefit of the doubt, he was new to running a company, likewise Midorikawa was new to being a secretary, but after six months, that man should at least be acknowledging his work a little. While he managed to get along with the employees and even other company heads, its his paperwork that tended to go unnoticed, leaving his dear secretary to fumble about with it.

Maybe he was overreacting to all this. Maybe he was just far too stressed out. Maybe he just needed a vacation to calm himself down. Still, whatever the cause, he couldn't help what had already been done.

Midorikawa could hear Hiroto's panicked voice as he stepped out of the car, beginning to follow him. This only made him pick up his pace, he had to get some distance, had to get away from that stupid red head.

The green haired man couldn't deny that he felt bad for suddenly shouting and getting furious over nothing at his boyfriend, god knows he's going to have to apologize and make it up to him, but that is not on his mind right now. No, he's not going to think about him or anyone else. Just keep walking, ignore him.

"Ryuuji!"

He stiffens as he hears his name, but moves faster. The last thing he wants to do is speak to him, see him, end up breaking down to him and apologizing. Regret was already setting in. That thing about him being stressed out, yeah it had to be that. Or something closely related to that. He really needed a break.

Oh god, he hoped he wasn't crying already. It was odd, his vision was getting blurry and there was a pain that had struck his head. Ow, it was definitely sharp. He couldn't tell what it was, though his body was beginning to feel light. Or was he feeling light-headed? Things were feeling weird. His body felt funny. Was he standing? Walking? Things were such a blur, it was hard to make out anything. His anger, stress, regret, sensations of every kind, it all seemed to be disappearing and fading away. The only thing that didn't seem to fade away was the sound of Hiroto's voice calling out to him.

"Ryuuji! Oh god no, Ryuuji-!"

* * *

"Midorikawa? Are you alright?"

A voice that asked him, one that was young, so young but so familiar. He tried to figure out whose voice is it was and one person came to mind, but no, it couldn't be. This sounded far to young to be that person's voice.

He didn't want to answer. All he wanted to do was stare straight ahead, look at the many beautiful flowers before him. It was such a nice view, calming even. It reminded him of the garden he used to have back at Sun Garden. He really missed caring for this place. Too bad he was too busy to make it look like this. His mind went back to the voice. If he knew this person, then he knew that they wouldn't let him be alone without an answer.

"I-I'm fine," Midorikawa replied. Although as he did, he was surprised upon hearing his own voice. It did not sound like his. Well, it did but it sounded more high pitched, younger to, not to mention that it cracked. What the hell was going on? Maybe his ears were playing some weird trick on him or something…

"But…Midorikawa, you're crying. Something _is_ wrong…"

He clenched his fists in annoyance. He was not crying, he definitely was not. And whoever this kid was worrying about him, he was beginning to remind him too much of Hiroto. Who the hell is this person to worry over him?

When he turned his head to see the boy, it was Hiroto. But younger. Like way younger. Not the Hiroto he knew who was a grown man, but the one who he knew when they had first met at the orphanage. But there was something off about him. It was Hiroto, but at the same time, it wasn't. Did he look darker than he imagined? No, maybe, he couldn't tell right now.

"Hi…roto…?" His voice was soft as he stared intently at the red head. He began rubbing his eyes, this had to be some sort of trick or dream, something. He wasn't seeing a younger Hiroto, no, no, he couldn't be.

To his surprise, he did find his hands getting wet. Oh no, he had been crying! The stress really must have gotten to him. Damn it. Here he was, crying and hallucinating that Hiroto was now a child again. He definitely needed a vacation.

"You know my name? I guess it shouldn't be a surprise," Hiroto replied as he extended a hand towards Midorikawa, a handkerchief being held to him. "For you."

Midorikawa took the the small cloth and began drying his face. "Of course I know your name, Hiroto. I'd be a horrible person if I didn't…" He quietly mumbled while blowing his nose into the handkerchief. He really had no clue how long he had been crying or when he even started, but he was beginning to feel a little better. Though he would feel completely better if this child Hiroto hadn't come in and interrupted him.

"Well, I know you're a nice person, even if you can summon up that dark persona of yours. But either way, its glad to see that you're awake," Hiroto said with a smile.

Midorikawa shot an annoyed look at him. He did not like the way the other had casually mentioned Reize, his alien personality. Still, whatever, he was tired and picking another fight (especially with a child) was not something he felt like doing.

"I don't see why you're glad to see me. After what I told you, you should be more pissed than anything," He sighed as he stood up. Midorikawa was expecting to stand taller than the other, but found himself at an even height, their eye levels meeting. "What the hell?"

"Hm?" Hiroto tilted his head at the green haired boy's confused look. It took him a moment before he clapped his hands together at the realization to his confusion. "Oh, I guess you don't realize it yet, do you?"

"Realize what? That you're being weird and that I should probably be getting some sleep?" He asked, annoyance in his voice plainly obvious. Although he sounded bothered, it didn't seem to affect Hiroto. It really wouldn't get to him, but he was surprised the other wasn't attempting to try and make up with him. Actually, it should be the other way around.

"No, of course not. Well, I should explain something, but…" Hiroto seemed to pull a mirror from out of nowhere, aiming the glass towards Midorikawa.

He gasped as he saw his reflection, his hands immediately going to his face. Just like how the other was young, he too had reverted to a younger age. He poked himself, moved his cheeks around and dared not to look at his red eyes from crying. "I'm losing it…"

"You're not. You just haven't become aware that you're…" Hiroto hesitated on his next words, letting the other continue to look at himself and think that he's going crazy over this.

"I'm what? Spill it, Hiroto. I'm not really in the mood for games."

Hiroto sighed as he took the mirror back. It was odd, but Midorikawa felt like it had disappeared in his hands. Not that he thought about it, the handkerchief he was given was gone to.

"You're…dying."

"…I know you're not one for morbid jokes, but that is terrible to even joke about."

"No, I'm serious. Look."

Hiroto was pointing towards a small pond within the garden. Midorikawa gave him a very questioning look. The boy didn't budge, his arm extended and waiting for Midorikawa to go and look with a very troubled look on his face. He rolled his eyes, giving up and taking a quick walk over to the pond.

He came to a stop at the edge, near the little rocks that protected the rim of the water. And he was expecting to see nothing but clear water and his reflection, yet instead, in the center of the pond, a scene was playing out.

Hiroto was down there, as he normally looked. Older, in a suit, glasses. And he was down there to. Older, in his suit, blood splattered on his body. Hiroto was holding his older body, tears streaming down his eyes as he was on the phone. Calling the ambulance most likely. His guess was correct as soon that white vehicle had come to help his lifeless body onto a stretcher. And they pulled Hiroto away from him, probably giving him the reassurance that he'd be okay and that they'd need to get to the hospital as soon as they could.

It took Midorikawa a moment to have these images actually relate what had happened. He had died. Or was dying as the other had stated. Still, it seemed more as if he were dead and was now seeing the aftermath. And now, he felt really, really sick. He stepped away from the pond, doing his best not to puke. First crying, being younger, now witnessing his apparent death and puking. What a fantastic thing to wake up to.

"You were so angry and frustrated, you didn't see it coming. Don't worry, it happens a lot. I didn't see it coming either," Hiroto, the younger one said quietly, his eyes sadly focused on the pond. After a moment, he moved over to Midorikawa, gently rubbing his back to help him feel better. "You'll be okay."

Midorikawa shook his head, as he pushed Hiroto away from him, stumbling as he stepped back from the other. "Be okay?! I just saw myself die! And- And I'm a kid again? I don't even know where we are! And I don't even think you're Hiroto if he's crying over my death there! Oh god, what the hell is happening. Please, god, please let this be a dream…" He went from being angry with the other to just sadness and guilt washing over him. If he was dying, now he was imagining the last things he had said to Hiroto. That was not the way he wanted to be remembered. Stressed and pissed off. And bloody. There came the tears again. Where was that handkerchief when he needed it?

Hiroto sighed, his hands going into his pockets. As much as he wanted to let the other have some time to himself, thats exactly what he didn't have.

"Midorikawa…I know what its like to feel this way. Trust me, I-"

"No, you don't! Hiroto isn't dead! Who the hell are you, you imposter?!" He shouted at the other, anger, confusion, sadness all in his eyes as he looked to the red headed boy.

Hiroto looked surprised by that. Oh, how he wanted to laugh at being called an imposter, but he just smiled sadly to that. "I never thought I'd be called that." The boy took a couple of steps towards Midorikawa, passing by him until he found a seat at a garden bench.

"I was hoping you'd realize it, but…I guess its hard to with so much on your mind. Please, don't interrupt me on this. I'll explain what I can to you. I am Hiroto, but I'm not. The Hiroto you know is alive, desperately worried over you, as you saw. Me? I'm sure that you know me, but only in name. I know Hiroto has had his moments, especially when he was younger when he had turned to you for comfort. He spoke about me. You know, my father, his, ours, Seijirou. He's told you about his first son, his reason for being the star of father's eye, the reason he was always given special treatment. Because he takes after me, Kira Hiroto."

The red head paused after saying that, letting it sink in for Midorikawa. Kira Hiroto? He recalled a few things about the child, he wanted to speak, ask a question, ask questions. Though, he raised a hand, stopping from the greenette from saying anything else.

"Now, you know who I am. I probably should have cleared that up earlier, but it really is uncanny how alike we look." He gave a light chuckle to that, not even he could get over their similar appearance. "Thats enough about me. We know my fate already, but we don't know yours. You're here because…well, you know." He glanced over to the pond, not feeling the need to explain further. Not even he enjoyed watching his own death, nor talking about it, so he knew not to say more on this part of the matter.

"Hmm…I can't really answer why your appearance changed to be younger. It might have to do with being able to adjust to me or simply because you were unhappy in your current time. Going back to a younger time, when you had little worries seemed better." He shrugged. "Just a hunch. As for where you are. I guess you can call this limbo. I'm not to sure. I just know that it changes scenery based on the person who is passing on. You had something like this at Sun Garden, right? It was very pretty, I liked those starry red flowers." _Just like your Hiroto,_ he almost added. "Anyway, from here you get to see how you got here and a little bit after. So, if you wanted to, you could continue watching and see yourself in the hospital. I…would not advise it though. Its…not….something you should watch…"

Midorikawa was quiet, listening to his explanation. There was so much to take in, could he really believe this all? He glanced back to the pond, from this spot, he could only see the water, no other scene playing out. He figured he had to get closer to see something else. He took in a deep breath, then breathed out. Repeating the process three times. It was a way to calm yourself down, so he had read and it had worked multiple times. Maybe he should have done this instead of run out of the car.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Midorikawa apologized as he went to sit besides Hiroto. "Its just…so much to take in. I'm so sorry." He sighed out, looking into his hands. "Thanks for telling me all that. and not being upset with me…"

"You're welcome. And I understand," Hiroto said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Not every one has someone explain all this to them. You're one of the lucky ones."

"Hmph. I can't be that lucky if I can't even apologize to your imposter," He said, trying to laugh a bit but couldn't even manage a chuckle. It was probably in poor taste to joke about that to.

"You can."

"I can't, theres no way I can tell him anything anymore…You said it yourself. I'm dying and in limbo…"

"You can tell him. Theres a reason why I said your one of the lucky ones."

"…What?"

Midorikawa looked to him, that questioning gaze of his showing again. Hiroto smiled as he gently removed his hand from the other's shoulder and stood up. He hummed to himself, looking over the garden for a moment before turning on his heels to face the other.

"Did you know, there is something called a second chance at life? And those who have someone waiting in their limbo usually get one."

Midorikawa's eyes widened to that. There was hope, he could return back and speak to Hiroto- his Hiroto not this one. He jumped up from his seat, excited to the thought.

"I can go back? Tell me, please, I…I really want to go back to him. I need to make up and apologize…"

"I know you do. I'm glad you can. But, it won't be soon. Besides, I'm certain you don't want to go back while the operation is going on. You can choose when you want to go back to your body, but…"

"But…what? Is there a catch?" Thinking of catch made his stomach churn. Getting a second chance to live, what would he have to do? He had read many fictional stories of having to kill someone in order to live. Dear god, he hoped that would not be his case.

"No, well, there is. But is more of this is your choice. You can choose to go back or you can choose to stay here and move on. You have an hour to decide."

"Thats it? Why would I want to choose the other option?" Midorikawa asked. He was rather surprised it was just a decision and a time limit rather than having to sacrifice someone else or anything else his imagination had led him to think of.

"Some people don't want to go back," Hiroto stated. "Not everyone wants to live and not everyone has a reason to live. But you do though, so I know you'll go back. You already made your decision on that. Quite quick I might add."

"I guess so. Although…now that I think about, I can see why some people might not want to go back."

"Hm? Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, I just…I imagine those that can't go through with seeing their loved ones again after an argument. You know, the last conversation I had with this person was an argument."

Midorikawa paused as he looked down, a hand gripping onto his arm. "Its…scary. For both sides. Hiroto is probably really worried about me and I'm…scared that he'll be angry with me for being angry with him. Its probably really silly to think that, isn't it?" He didn't want to start thinking that things would be better left as they are. No, they weren't. Things were a mess.

"I know I can't tell him anything, but I can tell you what I think," Hiroto said calmly. "I think he won't be angry with you. He'll be ecstatic. The love of his life is _alive_. He'll probably smother you some more, but…he means well." He paused for a moment as he looked to Midorikawa, walking up to him and taking his hands in his.

"He really does love you. You've always manage to bring him joy. You make him so happy. He trusts you so much, I'm certain that if he could, he would have taken that hit for you. Besides father and sister, you're the most important person in his life. He needs you, Midorikawa."

Midorikawa smiled a bit, as he squeezed the other boy's hands. He was sweet. Like Hiroto. They both were. He could really see how their father had taken a liking to him if this was how he was. They were both genuinely nice and sweet. Concerned and helpful towards others. They were probably more alike than they thought.

"Thank you…I'm sure if you had a special someone, they'd be willing to do the same for you. I'm…sorry about your ac-"

"No, thank you," Hiroto smiled, cutting him off. "I'm glad to know you're willing to go back. That makes me truly happy." The boy squeezed his hand in return before pulling him towards the pond. Within it, the scene was of Midorikawa resting in bed, operations done, his body was resting, a certain older red head sleeping on the chair by his bedside. How long had it been since the ambulance? He couldn't even begin to guess.

"It was…very nice to finally meet you," Hiroto said softly, turning his look from the pond to Midorikawa. "I wish I could meet Hiroto to, but I was glad to at least meet his best friend."

"I'm sure you'd like him to. You two really are alike, I'm sure you'd get along just fine."

"I know. I can't get over that fact…but I'm glad he's still living. I'm happy that he managed to make father smile to."

"Can't you go and see your father?" Midorikawa asked. This was sort of the afterlife. And Seijirou had passed on. It would only make sense that he was around here or at least outside this limbo place right?

"Not yet. There was a reason why I was the one who came to speak to you. And its not just because I look like your lover," The red head playfully teased.

"I thought he looked like you?" He responded back. "Anyway, whats the other reason?"

Hiroto looked away for a moment, his gaze resting on the pond. He was checking the time. Soon. Time was ticking. Only a few moments remained.

"Two reasons, actually. I want to continue looking after you two. I'm not much of a guardian angel, but I like to make sure you're both happy. Seeing that you end up going back is part of that reason. As for the other…" Hiroto paused, taking in a breath as he turned to the other. "I wanted to meet the person I fell for to." He said with a sweet smile, blushing a little as he gave that confession.

Midorikawa was caught off guard by that, his face reddened to it. Oh dear, he would have never had guessed that he had someone else fall for him to. And he wasn't expecting a confession like this in his limbo. "I, umm, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. You belong to him, I know that. I can't take you away. My time has already passed." _And even if I were alive…_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt something soft press against his forehead. He looked up to see Midorikawa gently having his lips meet his forehead. He wasn't supposed to be doing this! Was he? Hiroto's face turned the same color of his hair after Midorikawa had stepped back.

"Thats for helping me. Thank you."

Midorikawa smiled at him. He was beginning to feel funny after giving him that kiss now. He shook his head, shaking off the feeling, but it didn't leave, that actually made it worse. Maybe he wasn't supposed to do that. He brought his hand to his head, he had to remain steady. Why was he feeling so dizzy all of a sudden? Hiroto's image was blurring. Huh, this was beginning to feel very, very familiar. Almost like deja vu.

"Its time. Goodbye, Midorikawa Ryuuji."

* * *

Pain. Everything was painful. God, he felt like he should have remained asleep. Waking up was literally a pain. It was a miracle that he could even manage to move even just a bit. Of course that still hurt. There wasn't a thing he could do and not feel pain.

What had happened? Everything was so blurry. He remembered Hiroto. Both of them. The one that he had met after the accident and the one that had been bawling over his body. The latter was in his seat, still asleep.

 _He still hasn't moved, has he?_ Midorikawa thought as a smile graced his face. Although it pained him to move, he lifted his hand, slowly reaching it out to place it on Hiroto's. He gently rubbed it, his hand feeling his. This was real. He was real. He was alive. They both were.

He could feel Hiroto react to the touch. He stirred in his seat, his other hand raising to rub his eyes, adjust his glasses.

"Sorry, nurse, I'll…" Hiroto began to mumble before stopping as he saw who's hand it was.

"Ryuuji…?"

Midorikawa could see the happiness fill Hiroto's expression. And then came the tears as both hands grabbed hold of the one Midorikawa had placed on him.

"Ryuuji, oh thank god, you're alive! You're okay! I'm so relieved! I-I didn't know…I called out for you, but you kept going and I couldn't reach you in time. I'm so sorry, I'm such a horrible person, I couldn't help you at all. Please, forgive me, Ryuuji. I should have been a better person for you. I'm so sorry, I'll start listening to you more, I'll give you your space, anything you want, Ryuuji…"

It wasn't his fault and yet he was blaming himself. That was Hiroto for you. He wanted to laugh, hug him, embrace him, if only he could have an easier time moving. Not to mention speaking. His voice was probably going to sound terrible, but…

"Hiroto…" Okay, not so bad, just a little hoarse, dry. Definitely needed some water. "Its my fault….I'm sorry…Please, don't beat yourself up…its me…" He was having trouble with this. "Lets talk later, okay…?"

"Of course! Oh dear, I'm sorry, please, rest Ryuuji…" He said quietly, letting go of his hand to wipe away his tears. He'd been crying so much for so long. They had all been tears of sadness and now they were tears of joy. "I'll go get the doctor…I'm sure they'll need to do a check up on you…and don't worry about anything except recovery, okay? Thats all."

Midorikawa nodded to him. Hiroto had been thinking a lot about what he had said yesterday. No, it wasn't yesterday. He should have asked how long it had been, but he'd find out.

"Hiroto…?" Midorikawa said his name, trying not to sound so terrible. Yuck, he was hoping his voice wouldn't be like this for long.

"Yes, Ryuuji?" The red head turned, looking expectantly at him. He looked ready to do anything for him. Prior to this, he probably would have slapped the other, now he was grateful to see just how much he cared for him.

"I love you, Hiroto…"

Hiroto smiled softly, not having expected that. When was the last time he had heard Midorikawa utter those words? Days, weeks. His dear partner had been so busy, finally hearing it from him had made his heart jump for joy.

"I love you to, Ryuuji."

Hiroto raised Midorikawa's hand just a bit to give him a light kiss there. As much as he wanted to shower the other in his affection, that would have wait. After setting his hand back to his side, the red head departed momentarily, off to go and fetch the doctor to tell him the good news.

Meanwhile, Midorikawa was left in bed, resting and recalling that sort of…dream. No, it was real, in a weird way. Maybe it was a dream. A surreal experience. Was the other Hiroto watching him now? Or was he keeping an eye on his 'imposter'? Either way, Midorikawa tilted his head up, eyes looking to the ceiling, though it seemed like he was scanning it, looking for something, someone.

Midorikawa smiled as brightly as he could given his current position, hoping the other would see it. He even mouthed a 'thank you'. That should do. He was beginning to get tired anyway, too much movement and speaking than he thought he could handle.

As he settled down and waited for Hiroto and the doctor's return, he was certain that the Hiroto had seen him. He may not be able to explain how or why, but he could feel it and for a moment, he swore that he could actually see him right at his bed side, smiling at his recovery.


	6. Taiyou & Yuuichi

Taiyou and Yuuichi ~ Daily Stroll

* * *

"Yuuichi! Yuuichi!"

The moment he heard that voice, the bluenette smiled. That energetic and youthful voice, it could only belong to one person. Amemiya Taiyou. A fellow soccer fanatic who resided in this hospital and had become a special person to Yuuichi. And this person was already bringing light into his room before he even stepped inside it.

"Taiyou, please, calm down. I don't want you to get in trouble again."

Yuuichi told the sunny and bright teen as he stepped into his room. He was infamous for getting into trouble, especially with Fuyuka. Granted it was never anything big or chaotic, he wasn't the type to end up bothering everyone here, but he still received a scolding from the nurse at least five times a week. And that was mostly warning the young male to relax and not overexert himself.

Taiyou bounced over to Yuuichi's side, eagerly looking over at the other hospital patient. He was always looking forward to seeing him. He tried to everyday. Actually, he did, even on the days they weren't supposed to see each other. It was pretty easy to accomplish this task considering they were in the same hospital. If only they were in the same room, that would make things so much easier.

"I won't," he replied with a playful grin, "There aren't any other patients around and I didn't run in the hallway this time." Okay maybe there was one patient and he jogged instead of ran, but he shouldn't get in trouble for that. And its not like he was exaggerating too much. Its not his fault he was just so excited to be with this patient.

Yuuichi gave a gentle smile at the younger before placing a hand out and ruffling his orange hair for a moment. It was an action he used to do to his brother before the incident, occasionally he did when he visited but not so much. Kyousuke certainly had changed and didn't seem to like such doting actions as much anymore, at least while in the presence of others.

But this one seemed to practically beg for it.

"If I hear it from Fuyuka, then you know I won't do this again."

Taiyou pouted as the other had gave him that little warning, trying to give an innocent look as he removed his hand to. Sure he was looking out for him in this way, but he just wanted to have fun! If he was forced to be trapped in a place like this for his life, he might as well make the most of it.

"You won't." _Not today at least~_ "Anyway, are you ready? I want to go out on a walk with you."

The younger gave his usual bright smile, this time accompanied by a blush. He knew what he was asking and oh, did he look forward to it. It was a time when they could be alone, mostly alone, out of the eyes of doctors and nurses. Some patients would pass by, but neither cared to much for their gazes.

"Of course," Yuuichi replied. He never blushed whenever this was suggested. And it made Taiyou think how mature the other was. Sure he was just a tad older than him, just a few years, but the way he acted was completely different. Calm and composed in nearly every situation. Rarely he was ever angry. Meanwhile, Taiyou was hyperactive and playful, not afraid to express what he was feeling or thinking. Well, most of the time. He made sure never to get to emotional, even though he could trust the other to comfort him during a time when sadness would wash over him.

"Great~! Then lets hurry so we can go!"

* * *

Taiyou was slowly pushing Yuuichi in his wheelchair through the small garden of the hospital. This was the only time the boy seemed to slow down on his own. Not because he was forced to take a breather due to his illness, but because he wanted to in order to enjoy it with him. And while it wasn't the pace he normally liked or was accustomed to, he seemed to be perfectly fine doing this as long as he was by the older's side.

"Do you think they'll let us come out tomorrow night? I heard there was going to be a meteor shower and that it might be better to see it out here rather than from your room," Taiyou spoke up, glancing up towards the sky as he suggested the idea.

"Hmm…I could ask Fuyuka. She might be willing to give us the chance. I'd like to, but you can't stay up too late."

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes, glad the other couldn't see the action from his current position. With anyone else, he'd complain, but he knew that Yuuichi was the older brother of the Tsurugi family and he figured that this was just his big brother instinct kicking in.

He only wished the other didn't take this big brother stance upon him so often.

"Its not like I have to go to school…" At least not for a couple of weeks. And that was still a maybe. It was never certain when he'd return to school and for how long. Honestly, this illness of his was such a bother sometimes. "But okay, for you, Yuuichi~."

There was a smile in his voice and he came to stop, having Yuuichi have a view of the garden. The sun's rays of light were seen shining through a few trees, shining on some of the flowers and making it look as they were given some spotlight. Birds were hopping around and chirping their own tune, distant chatters of other patients and more could be heard from here as well. But the best thing about this moment was the lack of any other humans around.

"Taiyou?"

Yuuichi turned his head to the younger, looking up to him, wishing that he could stand in this moment. He always did. That thought was always on his mind. He just wanted his legs to be healed, fixed, return to having a normal life. Then he could do so much more with the other if he wasn't bound to this wheelchair.

"Hm?" Taiyou happily looked to the other, moving to stand by the side of his wheelchair. He bent down just a bit, having their faces be at level with each other. "Yes, Yuuichi?" The boy grinned.

"You really know how to be cute without trying," Yuuichi replied with a light chuckle as he earned another light blush from him.

A hand left the side of his wheelchair, gently touching and grasping onto Taiyou's chin. With a light pull, the orange haired teen was moving inches towards the other. He knew what was coming and his heart was racing. Which probably wasn't too good, at least if it were for another reason than this. But for now, his worries about his heart would be the least of his worries.

Once close enough, both had made their lips mesh together. It was a quick kiss at first, light contact as their pink flesh met. It happened again. And again. What were light and gentle touches of the lips were becoming quicker and a little more hungry.

Taiyou was leaning in, his arms reaching out so he could have his hands on Yuuichi's shoulders. And Yuuichi had moved both of his hands to be placed against Taiyou's cheeks, gently caressing them as their kisses had grown more passionate over the minutes.

They were getting lost in the moment, feverishly locking their lips and seeming to be in a world of their own. The light noises from nature and the distant chatters seemed to drown out. The only thing they could really hear were the small gasps that each made whenever they needed to breathe. It was as if nothing could interrupt these two in their furious moment of kisses. And it seemed as if this could go on forever.

Eventually, Yuuichi had broken this off, pulling his head back and looking at the now pouting and very red faced sunny boy. God, he was so cute and he wished to continue having this little make out session with him, but he didn't want to lose himself to far in a moment like that. It wouldn't be right to get carried away out here, plus he was certain that they would not be having the privacy they'd like in this space.

"Can't we continue? Just for a little more?" Taiyou whined, hoping that puppy dog eye, innocent look would win him over. Sometimes it did, sometimes it didn't. Today it was the latter.

"I would love to, you know that, but…" He sighed, lightly patting Taiyou's face before he lifted his hands off the boy's cheeks. Another kiss would probably lead up to more and more, too many to count. "You know we can't do that for too long."

Taiyou sighed to that fact. Neither could stay out for long. There were always tests or the doctors wanting them to be in bed. They could only stay out for so long and the last thing they wanted was to be caught by one of them doing such an 'indecent' act. If only they weren't bound to a hospital and could be elsewhere. Somewhere more private, somewhere they didn't have to worry about tests and medicine and patients. Somewhere they could just be alone together.

"Okay, okay…then tomorrow, if I can bring you out at night we can kiss twice as long!" Taiyou told the other with a bright smile. He easily recovered from that moment of sadness. He was never sad for long, didn't like the feeling of it. Pessimism did not suit him at all, Yuuichi would agree to that.

Yuuichi's first response was to deny it, but he found himself doing the opposite. "Alright, you win this one."

Taiyou's smile seemed to brighten, if that was even possible for him, as he did what he could to hug the other. It was a little difficult to hug him and not his seat, but after doing it so much, he had managed to find a way to not hit his hang against the wheelchair.

"You're the best, Yuuichi~!" He chimed, happily nuzzling his cheek against the other's, not caring if anyone saw this. Compared to kissing, this looked as if it were just some friendly affection.

"And you're the cutest," He said back. "Now, come on, we can still enjoy the sight for a while more."

"Yeah, I like the sight a lot, especially since you're in it."

"Flirting won't help you get more from me."

"It might if I keep trying!"

Yuuichi chuckled lightly, he just did not give up. Cute, enthusiastic, persistent in a good way. But if the other was going to be a playful little flirt, he could to. And they would continue with their flirtatious words until it was time to return inside.


	7. Hakuryuu & Shuu

Hakuryuu and Shuu ~ Forgotten

* * *

Nightmares seemed to be a common occurrence, ones that did not come every night, but often enough for him to expect a sudden awakening. Ever since taking part in Fifth Sector's special training to become a SEED, horrendous visions of the training he had undergone would surface in his sleep, a bit darker and more violent than the original- or had the training always been like that? As his rival had once said, it wasn't a paradise, but hell on Earth. It wasn't so bad, thats what he would think in order to shrug it off, he had to appear strong on the surface after all. All he had to do was remind himself that it was all over.

Hakuryuu was not a SEED anymore; it had been a couple of years since he had last done anything to make soccer cry as a certain brunette would put it. Instead, he was playing soccer while having fun. While still a bit competitive and occasionally flaunting his arrogance, overall he wasn't the same person Fifth Sector had created him to be.

But, the reason for his sudden awakening from a nightmare was not about his SEED trainings. No, it was something…different. And sadly, he could not remember it clearly.

What he could remember was losing…something- no someone. They were playing together, enjoying each other's company while kicking a ball around. Then there was more, he and this other person were…holding hands? God, why would he do anything like that? It was absolutely crazy! But, dreams were crazy. As it progressed, he and this unknown person had seemed to progress in a romantic relationship. There were kisses and almost intense passionate moments, but before it could continue to any sort of happier setting, all Hakuryuu could see was the mysterious person suddenly disappearing before him.

The white haired male had no clue why that had caused him to wake up so suddenly. In the dream, he could feel his mouth open, his lungs contracting as he shouted out a name. But his voice was simply lost and the name of the boy was lost with the dream.

It shouldn't be bothering him so much, it was just a silly dream- nightmare. Why was he considering it a nightmare? He didn't know why, maybe he was just to tired and was expecting it to be like the usual ones. Him being beaten and nearly dying. Seeing some of the other boys and feeling the intense fear of his instructors. It was really odd to compare the two.

"This is stupid…" Hakuryuu muttered under his breath. He couldn't waste time in bed thinking how the hell this nightmare worked. He had to get ready for his day and hopefully forget about that nightmare completely.

* * *

Hakuryuu had no problems at school. It was just an ordinary day, minus him being a little more grumpy due to waking up a little earlier than usual. Other than that, completely ordinary. A regular, normal day in the life of Hakuryuu.

Until practice.

He could have sworn that he saw someone watching him. Some figure surrounded in darkness. He could never make out just who this person was. The image of this person would stay only for a moment and when he blinked, they would disappear, leaving what seemed to be a trail of darkness.

While he was fixated upon that sight, Hakuryuu found himself missing passes, kicking the ball off the field, and even running into his teammates. What a captain he was for hallucinating something like that. and being distracted by it! Even when he tried to ignore the dark figure, out of the corner of his eye he could always spot the dark smoke, a sign that it was still waiting around, calling for him to look at the figure.

"Captain, are you alright? You're way off your game today!"

A voice, his teammate, Nitta said to him while they had both been catching a break on the bench.

"I'm fine," Hakuryuu stated. He was certain if he said anything about some dark figure, he'd be told that he was crazy. Then he'd have to leave practice early. But he wanted to continue to play soccer, so he wouldn't say anything on the matter.

"I don't think so," Nitta remarked. "You're really bad today."

And that caused him to receive a truly harsh glare from his captain. The other boy had it coming for insulting him, even if it was true.

"Scary!" He said while putting a hand up in defense. "You should go and see him! You were always happier after a visit from him!"

"Him…?" Hakuryuu eased on his glare as he looked confused to his teammate's statement. Who the hell was he talking about?

"Yeah, you know, your-"

"Nitta! Get back on the field!" Another teammate, Hoda had shouted. He seemed ready to kick ball at the two in order to get the midfielder back to practice.

"Sorry, gotta go, captain."

Nitta quickly got up from the bench and began to head off towards Hoda. Hakuryuu kept his eyes on him, sighing as he wasn't told who to meet. Though, another strange occurrence happened. While his eyes were on Nitta, his appearance seemed to change. Quickly into a taller male, one in some dark robes, with short dark navy hair. His face seemed to be blurred, but he couldn't put a name to his appearance. Even worse when some sort of familiarity came rushing over him, not to mention the slight thump in his chest.

"What the hell…?" Hakuryuu whispered as he rubbed his eyes, looking to Nitta again but only seeing his teammate. He kept his eyes on his teammate for a moment longer, thinking he'd see the change again, but nothing. And he couldn't see that darkness covered figure, which now that he thought about it actually barred some resemblance to the boy Nitta had transformed to.

Hakuryuu put a hand to his head, a sudden painful throb striking him. He growled under his breath, unsure of what the hell was going on with all this suddenly seeing some darkness boy crap.

Whatever, he wouldn't let this bother him. No, he could not let something like this get to him. He'd be fine by tomorrow.

* * *

Things had gotten worse during the week. That odd nightmare continued to visit him, causing him to wake up early and put him in a foul mood. While it had changed every time, the ending seemed to remain the same. And he still could not put a finger to the boy's name. That same boy he had hallucinated during practice was the one in his dreams.

And the one that was 'haunting' him.

The first couple of days during this week, he had only seen the vision of that dream boy during practice. But, as the days progressed, Hakuryuu found himself seeing him during school and even while walking home. The worst part was when he could swear that he heard this boy calling out for him. Speaking his name and even giving little remarks of support or even warnings (during their last practice, he had heard his voice tell him to pay attention and catch a pass and even cheered on for him when he had to practice shooting to).

By the end of the week, Hakuryuu had had enough of this nonsense. As much as he disliked the thought of having to tell someone about his experiences, he had no choice but to. He didn't want to end up losing his mind over some stupid paranormal shit like this. So, he called up Tsurugi and asked to meet with him. He was so relieved to find out the other was free, thankfully Raimon didn't have practice every day of the week.

"So, whats up?" Tsurugi was quick to get to the point as they met up by the riverbank. He figured that Hakuryuu would want to get this off his chest, by the sound of it over the phone, it had been serious. And it wasn't like the other to call him and ask for a talk.

Hakuryuu sighed as he tried to find a way to explain his disturbing and tiring past week to his rival. There had to be some way to put he had been hallucinating some kid all this time without sounding crazy.

"I've…been seeing things lately." Hakuryuu paused as he glanced over to Tsurugi, just to make sure he wasn't going to end up giving him a snarky comment. "Though, I think its more as if I've been just seeing one person, but I don't know who he is."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No! I can't! He just appears out of nowhere, disappears, reappears and then I don't know!" Hakuryuu shouted, letting his frustration out now. "This guy appears in my dreams, some stupid shit happens between us and he's gone! Then during the day, its like he's following me around! He appears in my classes, on the field, and he even walks with me home! But he's not real!"

Tsurugi heard his friend speak, remaining silent to let the other get his words out. If he didn't know of his history, then he definitely would have assumed that Hakuryuu was losing his mind. But there was something he had to ask.

"What does he look like?"

"Eh? What does he look like…? Uhhh…" Hakuryuu put a hand a little above his eyesight, giving the boy's estimated height. "This tall. Has tanned skin. Dark hair, but has some weird bangs." He pulled on his own side bangs, showing Tsurugi where the other boy's 'weird' bangs were. "Right here they start like his color, then red, then white. He wears some dark clothes, they look really old fashioned, never seen them before. But…I've never seen his face before."

Tsurugi went silent. The answer immediately crossed his mind on who this boy was. But, he was confused as to why the other had this problem. He was haunting Hakuryuu and he could not make out his face. It was a complete mystery to him, but he figured that he should not question what had gone on between the two.

"I think you should go to God Eden," Tsurugi firmly stated after deciding this was the best idea.

"Go to God Eden? Are you insane? Theres nothing there!"

"There is something there."

"Oh yeah?! What?"

"Your answer."

* * *

Hakuryuu had managed to find a boat that was willing to take him back to God Eden. No one seemed to want to and he completely understood why. The place had been abandoned after Fifth Sector was disbanded. There was no need for that island and its horrible training grounds anymore. It couldn't even make a good tourist attraction either. Not that it should be, something in the back of his mind was telling him the place should be untouched.

The ride there was extremely boring. All he could do was wonder what was waiting for him- his answer. Apparently that boy was his answer and he was there on the island. He'd always been there. And yet he couldn't remember him. Not even with Tsurugi's help.

...

 _"Do you remember when Raimon had gone to God Eden?" Tsurugi asked._

 _"Of course! You guys were really pathetic back then. Couldn't even score one goal against my team."_

 _Tsurugi gave a little glare at Hakuryuu's arrogant nature showing. "Right. And do you remember the other team that was with you on that island? You had said you trained with one."_

 _Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. This stupid memory stuff seemed completely pointless to him. "Yes, I do. Ancient Dark. What else do you want me to remember?"_

 _"This is the last question…" Tsurugi paused, actually looking hesitant to ask this one. "Do you remember the captain of that team?"_

 _"Hah! Of course I do! Its…Its…"_

 _..._

Hakuryuu huffed as he recalled Tsurugi's questioning. He figured since he had some time before he reached the island, he would replay his questions in his mind and try to figure out Ancient Dark's captain. Was…he the boy who had been appearing to him all this time? If so, then why the hell couldn't he remember him?

He could easily recall the practices and training he had with the other team, but there were some…jumpy moments in his memories. Which he assumed involved the other captain. He even tried recalling moments in which, he assumed, he had spent time with him. Captains that had apparently formed one ultimate team had to spend some time off the field. But, there was nothing. And just when Hakuryuu thought he was going to get a memory, pain struck him. Must be a sign telling him not to think of this guy.

Why?

He came up with various reasons as to why, but none seemed to fit. Tsurugi hadn't helped either when he had questioned him more. All he told him was that he had to return to God Eden.

A loud groaning sigh was released from the white haired male as he gave up for now. His answer was in sight. God Eden was only a few minutes away now.

Soon, he'd have his answer.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you…boy!"

Hakuryuu had shouted, called out for the other as he had made his way onto some abandoned soccer field in the forest of this now peaceful island. He had to admit, without the reassuring thought of others on this island, it gave off an eerie feeling to it. But there was one person here. There had to be. That Ancient Dark captain.

"Come on out, asshole! I have to talk to you!"

He was agitated, expecting this guy to be greeting him when he had at least made his way to the abandoned facility here. Yet, there was nothing. And now on this field, nothing.

"Ugh. This is what I get for listening to Tsurugi."

The teen growled as he mumbled that under his breath. He angrily kicked a pebble towards some fallen ancient structure. Not that it really mattered what it hit. All he wanted to was kick something. He was growing impatient and wanted his answer now.

"Why…are you here…?"

As soon as Hakuryuu heard that voice, he recognized it immediately. It was that kid's voice. He turned to find that boy standing behind him. And for once, he could clearly see this person's face. Dark, beautiful eyes stared down at him, by the look on his face, he didn't seem happy to see the visitor.

"Finally, you showed up!"

Hakuryuu didn't hesitate, he was quick to storm towards the boy and tightly grip his arm. He didn't care if the other seemed pained by his action, although he felt hurt as he did. He shouldn't be seeing this sort of expression on his face. Ever.

"Look…I don't know who you are, but you have a lot of explaining to do, Ancient Dark captain."

"Oh…but it seems you do know who I am," the boy replied in a quiet manner.

"No, I don't! Thats all I know about you!" Hakuryuu hissed. "That is all I know! You being that team's captain and accompanying me when we formed Zero. And if you say anything like your last response, I'll twist your arm."

The other boy blinked at his threat. It had been a long time since he had last pissed this male off. But he just gave a soft sigh and a gently smile, which surprisingly seemed to cause an unknown blush to appear on the angered boy's face.

"I…will explain to you what I can, Hakuryuu. Please, let go of me first?"

Hakuryuu stared at the other, calming himself down as the other spoke. He was a bit annoyed at how calm this guy was, but he did let go of the other as asked of him.

"There. Now, tell me everything."

To that demand, the tanned male looked to Hakuryuu. He seemed to be debating how to tell the other of this event. A frown had crossed his face during this silence.

"I don't have all day you know."

"I know. You always did have little patience. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"We already established you know me, you don't have to point out something like that. Just tell me who you are and what you are to me."

The boy sighed once again to this demand. There was no way around this. He could leave, run away, this island was his home. If he wished to hide, he could. But if he knew Hakuryuu, that boy would never give up on finding him, especially now that he knew he was here.

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll tell you."

"Why do I have to do tha-"

"Please, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu blinked as he was cut off. Not many people dared to do something like that and yet, he didn't feel as frustrated as he thought he would if someone did such a thing.

"Fine, fine. You better tell me what I want to know then…" He mumbled as he crossed his arms, shutting his eyes. He remained standing, tapping his hands against his elbow, waiting for an answer.

Hakuryuu was truly surprised to find something warm press against his own lips. The boy's lips? Why was this guy kissing him out of the blue?

"Wha-!"

Before he could really react, the white haired teen's head began to pulse. Images, words, memories had begun to flow into him. No, they were returning to him. All the missing pieces in his memory that he had tried to recall, it was all coming back to him.

The only problem was, it hurt like hell and the rush of memories had caused Hakuryuu to pass out.

* * *

 _"What the hell are you talking about, Shuu?" Hakuryuu shouted as he looked very crossed with the other male. His hands were on his hips, glaring at his special someone._

 _"I'm serious, Hakuryuu…You don't belong with me…" Shuu said quietly, diverting his gaze from the other. He was not at all proud at what he was saying either, it was obvious, but he was still speaking and continuing with what he had started._

 _"Look, I know I'm not the mushy, lovey dovey romantic type all the time, but even I know that we definitely belong together."_

 _If he weren't pissed off at Shuu, he'd probably be saying this with a blush. As well as in a softer tone. God, how Shuu wished that were the case right now and not this angered Hakuryuu._

 _As sweet as Shuu found that, he had to restrain himself from giving into him. Telling Hakuryuu that he was right. Telling him that he did agree with his dear lover about this. He believed it to. He wanted to be with him, but…_

 _"No, we're not…"_

 _"If we're not, then why are even together? Why the hell did you agree to be with me then? I know you can feel something between us. You're not the type to end up joking about something as serious as our time together. And if you are, I swear…"_

 _"If I say something like that…would it get you to leave?"_

 _"No! I'm not leaving! Not until you explain to me why you suddenly brought this up!"_

 _Shuu let out a sigh. He knew this day would come and he had been dreading it. The spirit had enjoyed his time with Hakuryuu, every moment of it. He was pleased to be graced with a chance at being with the other, truly the gods had granted some sort of pardon on him._

 _Or so he thought._

 _While on this island, he had so much time to think about what would happen if he were to find himself in a relationship. Before Hakuryuu, he thought it was something he would not have to worry about. But a thought always came to the back of his mind, a dark thought that kept poking him, whispering that he should not be granted such happiness for the sin he had committed long ago._

 _As if binding his soul to this island wasn't bad enough._

 _"You know what I am, Hakuryuu…You know that I'm not…"_

 _"Human? Yeah, I know. But what the hell does you being dead have to do with anything?"_

 _"Everything. Its the reason why I'm doing this," Shuu replied in a serious tone. "I'm dead, Hakuryuu." It pained him to admit that, but it was the truth. "It makes things complicated. I can't leave this island. I'm forced to remain here. And I'm not…alive."_

 _"And you think I have a problem with that?" Hakuryuu asked. "I knew all of that already and I told you, I don't care. I'm happy to be with you."_

 _"But I care about you, Hakuryuu!" Shuu shouted as he looked to the other. Catching him off guard as there were tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You can't stay with me forever! You have to go home sometime and you can't stay here. If you do, you won't be able to live your life! You have to go and live your own! I can't keep you here, I can't ruin your life! I've already lived mine so…I can't stop you from living yours…"_

 _Hakuryuu went silent as he listened to Shuu. It seemed the other had really put some thought into this all. Meanwhile, Hakuryuu was actually pretty confident that he'd be able to make time for Shuu. Hell, he was fine living on the island if needed. As long as they fixed up the abandoned building, he'd be okay. And if that didn't work, he'd find another way. He was sure of it. But, he never thought Shuu had wanted him to leave and live a 'normal' life._

 _"You're right, Shuu. I can't stay with you forever. But, I can try." Hakuryuu began to step forward the other, his hands harshly grabbing onto the other's wrists. "Besides, when the hell did I say I wanted to live my life without you?"_

 _Shuu had tried to wriggle his hands out of Hakuryuu's grasp, but he was definitely physically stronger than the spirit. As sad as he was for saying all that, a part of him was deeply moved hearing Hakuryuu wanted to be with him. But, he could not give in to these sweet words._

 _"Hakuryuu…" Shuu sniffed as he looked to him. Oh, god he was going to regret this so much. And he was certain that the other was going to kill him if they ever crossed paths again, but…it needed to be done. "…kiss me."_

 _The taller smirked, thinking he had won this one. And so, he gave Shuu a loving and passionate kiss. Although as he did, he began to feel dizzy. Tired. What was happening…?_

 _"I'm sorry, Hakuryuu…this is for the best…"_

* * *

He was expecting to wake up with a headache, but his mind seemed clear. Though, he still had found that last dream, no it wasn't a dream but a memory, to be painful. Hakuryuu quickly sat up, finding himself covered in a blanket and underneath one of the trees near the soccer field. His first thought was to find Shuu.

There was a rustling in the trees, causing Hakuryuu to look up. On one of the branches sat Shuu, who had turned his gaze down to the human. After a moment of noticing that he was awake, the spirit had jumped down from the branch and landed beside Hakuryuu.

"Are you alright?" Shuu asked softly, hoping that the human was not in pain or anything.

"I am." Hakuryuu tossed the blanket aside, pushing himself up to stand and give Shuu his famous glare. "How long has it been?"

"Since…?"

"Since you did _that_ to me."

"About…six months…."

Hakuryuu clenched his fists. For six months, six long months, he had forgotten Shuu. He had left him on this island, been living a life on the mainland, having a normal life. Something that the spirit wanted him to have. A life without him.

"You really are a dumbass…" Hakuryuu mumbled.

"I just- I wanted you to have a-"

"A normal life."

"Hakuryuu…"

"Shut up."

The human looked to Shuu, that glare still on his face. For once, the spirit thought that he was going to end up dying again. Hakuryuu looked absolutely furious and he could practically feel the rage and anger oozing off from him.

While he was expecting a hit, a punch, a kick, a slap, some sort of physical harm, he found the opposite. An embrace coming from Hakuryuu. Although, it did sort of hurt, the other was squeezing him more than one normally should when they hug another. Shuu was very surprised to find himself in the human's arms.

"You have a lot of time to make up for…" Hakuryuu mumbled into his ear.

"Hakuryuu, I can't-"

"I told you to shut up," Hakuryuu stated as he pulled back from the embrace, but made sure to keep his arms around Shuu. He wanted to keep a hold on him. Yeah, sure the other could probably disappear or go through his hold if he really wanted to, but the human was certain that he wouldn't.

"You know, I'm pissed at you. Its fine for you to worry about me like that, but you should _not_ be the one to decide if I stay here or not. Thats _my_ decision."

"But-"

"Shuu! If you try to pull that stunt on me again then I swear, the next time I end up back here I _will_ end up punching you!"

Shuu was about to protest once more, but closed his mouth, going silent as he looked down. Slowly, he moved and placed his head against Hakuyruu's chest, his arms wrapping around his human lover and trying his best not to let his tears fall.

He had expected anger and hate towards him. The spirit had erased his memories, everything of him and yet when the memories had returned, he was still willing to be with him. Even hinting at returning no matter how many times he would do this to him. Maybe he shouldn't have erased everything, but he was certain if there was even one memory of him left, he would return here within a heartbeat.

And yet, even with Shuu out of his mind, he still managed to find a way back here. Hakuryuu had still managed to dream of him, miss him. God, he was really blessed to know Hakuryuu, even more to love him.

"I-I'm so sorry…Hakuryuu…I just wanted you to have a good life…" Shuu said quietly, sobbing into the other's shirt. He couldn't help it now, the tears were flowing from him and he was glad that he could do so against the one he loved.

"Hey! Don't go crying on me!" Hakuryuu sighed as he held the other in a warm embrace, gently rubbing Shuu's back to help calm the other down. "Whatever…You're forgiven, you know. As long as you do make it up to me."

"I will…! I promise. And I won't do a-anything like that again…"

"Good. I don't want to have to go living a life without you again," the human said with a smile. He had definitely eased up after getting that off his chest. Maybe he was still a bit angry with the other, but how could he yell at him with tears in his eyes? "It really sucked compared to actually being with you, you know?"

Hakuryuu heard a little chuckle from Shuu, glad that he wasn't crying so much anymore. As much as he liked to challenge others and fight, he hated being angry with the spirit. It gave him such a disgusting feeling; hearing and seeing Shuu brighten up had made any stupid feeling like that fade away.

"Thank you for coming back into my life, Hakuryuu. I won't let you leave again."

"I don't intend on leaving you. I'm going to stay with you, no matter what, Shuu."


	8. Minaho & Matatagi

Minaho and Matatagi ~ Criminal

* * *

A sigh escaped from the detective's lips. His eyes were set on the papers scattered over his desk. While it may look like a mess to outsiders, to him, they were perfectly set out amongst each other. Connections overlapped, dates were able to be quickly spotted, henchmen that had given some sort of answer, a slip, their words were seen to. Everything was in order.

But, the orange haired detective was still missing something very important. A clue, anything that would give him even an inkling of who this criminal was. The ring leader, the big bad boss, the criminal mastermind behind this Hayabusa organization. No one had dared to speak his name, no one had seen him either. Of course, that had to be a lie, he was certain that a couple of those men captured had met their boss in person, he could see it in their eyes.

And yet, no one confessed. No one admitted to anything, even when the police force had pulled out their strongest members for interrogation, no one cracked. This missing piece was beginning to become an annoyance to Minaho, one of the greatest detectives of all time.

This detective had found many crime bosses before. It was easy, all he needed was just one single piece of information, one slip of the tongue and he could begin to formulate a culprit in mind. And that would either lead to the crime boss themselves or someone directly linked to him. After that, it was history. The detective could easily explain their plots, current plans, what they had wanted to do to the 'troublesome' detective, everything.

But for this boss, this Hayabusa leader, he had nothing.

"You doing alright, Kazuto?"

The voice had caused the orange haired detective to snap his gaze from his papers to his dearly beloved. Matatagi Hayato. A very precious person in his life, loving, sweet, gentle. Very comforting when needed to be, polite, warm and friendly. A bit secretive at times, but Minaho never pushed. While he was always curious and could probably snoop on the other, he had given his word that if he wanted to know something from him, he would ask rather than make his own deductions.

Matatagi was a civilian, a bit of a star in the track world, yet he had managed to help the other in cases. Mainly giving his point of view, something that he or his partner couldn't see.

"As fine as I'll ever be. I'm still fretting over you know what," Minaho replied as he began to gather up his papers on his desk. If he had come into his home office, then that meant it was about time he take a walk to his actual office. "And I wish I could take a break from this case, but you know how it is."

"I know. This isn't the first. But…it is the first you seem to be having trouble with," Matatagi commented as he walked over to the side of Minaho's desk. His eyes were gazing over the papers, not really reading the words, just looking at them until his gaze stopped on the detective. "I wish I could be of more help, this guy seems to be giving you too much trouble. And he's making you work to hard."

"Well, when this case is finally solved and put to rest, I think I'll be able to take a long deserved vacation." Oh, he that would be the case. Minaho knew he was putting in more time to this than his boyfriend. Although the runner knew that, he was so considerate, but even the detective could tell that Matatagi had been missing him, feeling lonely at times. A little make up session never hurt to try and cheer him up, but he could only promise for something more once this was all over with.

Matatagi graced him with a smile, now walking over and standing behind Minaho's chair. His hands were placed upon the detective's shoulders, a light massage should help him. It always did.

"Mmm…and I'll spend every second of that vacation with you. But until then, I'll try not to be in your way. I'm here for you," Matatagi said in a gentle voice, it was soothing to the detective's ears. If only he could be at his other office to. He needed to hear something like this from him rather than nagging from his assistant.

"Of course, though you must remember you are never in my way," Minaho smiled as he looked up at him for a moment. He placed a hand onto one of Matatagi's, taking it and lifting it to his lips to give him a gentle kiss. "I would love to stay longer and I'll probably be back late…you don't have to wait up for me, you can catch some sleep. Don't think I didn't notice those late night jogging sessions of yours."

Matatagi gave a nervous laugh as he lifted his hands from the other, one had reached to the back of his brown locks to scratch a suddenly itchy spot. "I didn't think you'd notice. Though, I should say if I have to go to bed early, so should you. I think we both could use a good full eight hour of sleep."

"I know. I think it would be wonderful, but for now…"

"You need to get to work. I know, I won't hold you back any longer. You can blame me if Manabe begins yelling at you."

"I think he'll understand, but I should not keep him waiting."

Minaho quickly gathered up the rest of his papers, Matatagi helping by gathering the ones falling off the desk. They were placed into Minaho's messenger bag, which seemed overstuff with papers, but managed to fit inside. After a quick kiss goodbye, the detective had left home and was on his way to his office.

Which had a very upset purple haired male pacing back and forth inside, waiting for the detective to show up. And when he did, it was very clear that he had been here longer than expected.

"What took you so long, Minaho? I told you to be here…ten minutes ago!" Manabe immediately shouted, arms crossed before he adjusted his glasses. "This is important and we need you here, not at home trying to figure out everything!"

"Apologies, Watson, I didn't intend to get lost in my work, you know that."

Minaho gave a smile to him, knowing that the other was annoyed, he would calm down in a moment now that he had arrived. Not wanting to anger him further, the detective quickly made his way to his desk, pulling out the papers and setting them us as they had been at home. But here, there were more papers scattered, hanging upon the walls, more clutter hanging around. At least he managed to keep his current case files separate from older ones through this mess.

"So, while you were home, did you find anything?" His assistant asked, keeping an eye on him for a moment before turning to one of the more recent articles about the case.

"Sadly, no. I thought I was onto something, but the track ran cold. There wasn't anything that could help." Minaho hated to admit that. By now, he should have found something.

The detective could hear his assistant sigh as he shook his head. "I suppose we just have to wait until we get another link. One that will hopefully tie two together and lead somewhere new. This is bothering me just as much as it is you."

"It may be, but at least you don't have to worry about being in someone else's shadow."

"Bringing him up isn't going to help, Minaho. We should just…focus on the case." Manabe wanted to change the subject. He hated seeing the look on Minaho's face whenever he mentioned his father. He wasn't exactly the greatest at comforting others, that was best left to his special partner to console the detective.

"I'll…go ahead and see if theres anything new the police force have for us," the assistant spoke after a moment of silence, promptly leaving Minaho alone in the room.

While alone, Minaho tried to calm himself, see things from a different angle, think of any and every possibility. Things seemed to go well, until he hit a wall. Another sigh escaped him as he sat back in his chair, eyes shutting for a moment as he tried to imagine what his father would do.

Even the best detective like his father must have gone through something like this. A wall that could not be passed through, one stopping his progress. If only he could have spoken to him before he had left the world of the living. Sure he had notes that were left behind, but even they were cryptic and needed countless readings to understand. Even when he had figured them out, he still wasn't sure if this was what his father had intentionally written or not.

As he was getting lost in his thoughts, his eyes had opened and examined the walls of the room. Minaho needed to look at everything, start from the beginning, maybe that would help. What did they know so far?

The Hayabusa organization was apparently quite large, according to their information, it could rival that of another country's mafia. All those under the leader's control seemed to be deathly loyal to. Which was quite…odd. Even in the past, there was always at least one who disliked the leader, one who was willing to spill what they could. Other than the loyal lackeys, Minaho could guess they were after money, machine parts. Obviously, something needed to be built, but what? They had yet to get any information on that to, but gathering from what was stolen by the members, it was something big. A real danger to the city. And he had no clue how far Hayabusa had progressed with this…machine so far.

Minaho only had so much information, so much he could guess with. All he needed was- "A clue!"

The detective nearly sprang up from his chair as his eyes had caught onto a slightly wrinkled paper on his desk. It was under a few of the ones he had brought from home, but he definitely knew that this was not one that he had placed there before. His hand quickly reached out and grabbed the paper. Perhaps he was thinking to optimistically about this, it could have been any old paper, but if so, then why hadn't he noticed it before?

Green eyes dashed over the words, taking in everything the paper had written down upon it, he was even trying to deduce the type of person who had written something like this. If he could examine the handwriting, he could hypothesize who of the many culprits had done something like this.

The paper did reveal important information to him. A clue, a really, really good one. One vital in finding a great lead. A meeting would be held tonight. On the outskirts of the city. Away from the eyes of many. A reveal, possibly that machine. Its prototype or finished product? The detective shivered at the thought of it being complete.

What struck him though, was how this paper had gotten here in the first place. It was almost too good to be true. And Manabe didn't seem to know about it, that annoyed assistant of his would have been on the phone yelling his ear off to have come right away. It couldn't have been in his bag all this time either. This was just another mystery to be solved and his first thought, was that this could be a trap.

"Minaho! I have some news, but its not really new. Another member was captured earlier," Manabe said as he walked in with a few papers in his hand, reading them over before looking to Minaho. As he did, he noticed the rather excited gleam in the detective's eyes. "What is it? Did you find something?"

"I think so. I'm a little skeptical about this, but…I think we might be able to find our Hayabusa leader."

* * *

The two had arrived to the appointed spot earlier than the time stated. They had to scope out what they could of the area and they weren't too surprised to find a giant locked container inside the abandoned building. Minaho could only guess he had been right, whatever was inside there…it would be revealed to those of that organization in just a couple of hours.

"Okay, so we scoped out the place…can we head back to the car? I'd rather not be suddenly jumped by someone around here…" Manabe whispered. He never liked going out on the field, at least when it involved something like this. Inspecting a crime scene? He could handle. Going out into the danger with chances of getting killed, or worse. The purple haired assistant would be shaking with nerves. Which he was.

"If you're so worried you can head back. You can keep a look out. Theres still sometime before they gather here," Minaho said quietly. As much as he would like his company, he didn't want to have a jumpy companion around. And while he knew he could trust Manabe to be alert and helpful when the time came, he did not want to put so much stress on him right now.

"I think I'll have to move it to…Probably hide it out of view, blend in with the others." He let out a deep sigh. "We should have called for backup…"

"You know what more people would bring. Its never good to have too many people around, especially if the other side begins to notice it. And we can't let this chance go to waste, Manabe."

Another sigh. Minaho was right, but Manabe couldn't help but be a little more cautious. "I know. Anyway, I'll go out for a moment…if you need me or vice versa, I'll call you."

"Of course. Be safe, Manabe."

The two gave a nod to each other before parting ways. Manabe leaving the abandoned building while Minaho had continued to explore it. Perhaps he was being a little more reckless than usual, but he he was so eager to have this new lead, to find new information. It was something he could not simply overlook and be passive about.

For another few minutes, he inspected the first floor (again), before moving up to the second and the third. The detective was hoping to find something new, or even an ideal spot to hide when the gathering had begun. Yet, he could only find dust and some footprints.

Fresh footprints, possibly a few hours old. How had he missed these before?

Maybe he could find something new with these. His eyes followed the traces left behind before he began to walk beside them, careful not to overlap his with the faded ones. What looked like to be a dead end had to be something more. If his hypothesis were correct, then this wall should have a switch, as the footprints seemed to abruptly end here. Hands traced over the wall, lightly tapping against them. Something was behind here, the sound that emitted from his touch was different. Just where, where could it be…

"Found it," Minaho whispered triumphantly, tapping a panel with his finger to show a revolving wall. With a quick step, he had managed to press himself against the wall and find his way into a dark room. Within this room he could hear breathing, something moving.

He was immediately on alert, thinking that a goon had been waiting in here. But if there was, they would have made a move on him. The detective could be seen from entering through that door, yet, there wasn't any sound to reveal that someone was moving towards him.

"Ka…Kazuto…?"

"Hayato?!"

His reply was quick, that voice was his. Minaho could not mistake that voice anywhere.

"Kazuto…what are you doing…here?" Matatagi's voice was breathless, tired. Worry struck through Minaho. Yet, he knew better than to rush and panic. Remain calm and get him out of here.

"I should be asking you that. Where are you, Hayato? I'm getting you out of here."

"There should be…a switch to your right…"

Minaho quickly moved, fingers trailing against the wall before they touched a section that was bulging from the wall. He let his fingers flick the switch on, letting light fill the room and having his lover be in sight now.

Matatagi didn't seem injured, though the detective did not want to jump to conclusions. There could be bruises underneath his clothes, considering the way he was breathing so heavily, something must have happened to him. His hands were bound behind his wrists, legs were tied together by rope. Luckily for him, thats all that seemed to be restraining him.

"Hayato!" Minaho dashed to his side, quickly undoing his restraints. "Are you alright? Why are you here? What did they do to you?"

Matatagi didn't answer, just letting the other set him free, rubbing his wrists and ankles once the rope had been removed from him. "It doesn't matter…we should go, Kazuto. We should…leave before they return…"

"No, I can't leave…I can get you out of here though," Minaho firmly stated, pulling Matatagi's arm and having it around his shoulder to help him stand up. He wasn't sure if the other needed his help, but he needed to get his lover out of here and fast.

"No, you have to come with me, Kazuto…you don't understand what will happen if you stay…"

"I'm fully aware of the consequences, but I'll be fine. You know I've been in worse situations than before."

"Kazuto…"

"I'll have Manabe call for help. You'll be okay, Hayato, I won't let him get away with it." His free hand reached down to his pocket, pulling out his cell to send a text to his assistant. At least, he was going to before a swift hand grabbed his phone, pulling it right out of his grasp.

"Hayato?" Minaho shouted at the other, looking confused as the other had stepped away from him with the phone in his hands.

"I'll only leave if you do," Matatagi said, his voice not sounding so breathless anymore. And that began to bother Minaho, causing him to try and see what he could from the stance his lover was now taking. Defensive. Ready to move. Something was wrong.

"Hayato…what is wrong? Did they tell you something? Threaten you?" That was his first assumption. Thats how things usually played out. A loved one was taken hostage, they were used against someone in the force. A sly and deceitful tactic that he guessed was now being used against him.

"Nothings wrong, Kazuto. I just…can't have you staying here." Matatagi still held the phone in his grasp, though began walking towards the exit. He remained right next to the wall that had remained open all this time. His hand dropped the phone, waiting for it to hit the ground before he could kick it out the door. He wouldn't be able to call for help now. "You need to go, for your own safety."

"…This isn't you…who are you?" Minaho stated, trying to find something in Matatagi to give him an answer. While his appearance and body language seemed to be the same person he knew, there was just something dark about him now.

"Don't you know me, Kazuto? I'm Matatagi Hayato, the one you love," His voice sounded sweet with a hint of bitterness underlying it. "And if you do love and trust me, you'll leave."

"Leave you here? I can't!"

"You can."

"Not with whats happening tonight! And after what they did to you-"

"Who said they did anything to me?"

Minaho was stopped by that question. Wasn't he hurt? They had bound him for a reason, hadn't they? Why else would he be breathless? No, he could be breathless for another reason. Running. But why had he gone along with this? Had he? No, no, he couldn't have…

"I'm surprised you haven't put it together, but then again, I shouldn't be." Matatagi gave a dark chuckle, his expression had turned cold. Completely different from the usual warm one he was greeted to whenever he had gotten home, late or not. "I may not be a detective, but I do know what information is valuable to a case. Like this one for example. Did you know some of those men you captured actually had notes on them? Did you know that some of those of the Hayabusa were part of the police force, making sure that certain information had not gotten to you? It was easy, you know, making sure to hide all the important stuff. I never thought I'd get to enjoy your frustrated expressions so much, my love."

Minaho was…quiet. Oh, he was quickly putting two and two together, but he did not want to believe it. No, he could not believe in something like this. Was something like this really happening to him? Dear god, how could he have been so foolish…

"Whats the matter, Kazuto? I know you're smart, not as smart as I am. Though, I guess my tactics were a bit more…deceitful. I couldn't have you finding me out. Not now, at least. Theres a time and place for everything, you know? I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you."

"When would you have told me…this?" Minaho asked, feeling breathless suddenly. "When would you have told me…that you're-"

"Hayabusa's leader?" Matatagi cut him off. He had never done that before. "When everything was ready. Although I was growing really impatient. I admit, I was tired of seeing you come to dead ends, thats why I helped you out, like I always do. I'm glad that little clue was able to help your deductive little mind."

"That paper, it was you…!"

"Now, aren't you correct! Pretty clever of me, huh? I was hoping I could sneak it to you, but whether you saw it or not…well, I think I know how you work after being by your side for so long. Its like what you do, huh? Observe people? I'm so glad I just had to observe you. Get close enough and have you within my grasp. Keep you by me."

Minaho now felt as if he lost his voice. He felt so foolish for not seeing any of this. For not seeing through his lover- could he even be called that now? Was he just being used all this time? But Matatagi had seemed so genuine, how could he fake such emotions? Someone like him, he would have been able to pick up on it, wouldn't he? He suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. He felt hurt, the detective had never felt anything like this before.

Hearing a dark laugh come from Matatagi had caused him to glare at the other, something he wasn't aware that he was doing. And that had only made the criminal seem even more excited about the situation. He was stirring Minaho away from his usual calm mood into this one.

"Don't be so angry, Kazuto."

"You…don't have the right to call me that."

"Why not? I'm doing this for you."

"What…?"

Matatagi smirked, stepping towards the other. There was something intimidating about him at this moment, not letting the detective move from his spot. A dark air seemed to be following the brunette, something that could be set fear into others without even trying.

Why had he not seen this side of him before?

"I should be more clear…" Matatagi said as he roughly grabbed the other by his chin, forcing Minaho to look up towards him. "I'm doing this for you, but also for my brothers. I want you all to be safe in this sick and disgusting world. I can make it better. I just can't have you playing your detective role. Not right now, anyway."

"How would you make it better? By hurting others? No, forcing them into submission. Thats what your machine is for, isn't it?" Minaho asked, more focused on finding out the truth then getting out of his grasp for now. "You intend to…brainwash everyone."

"Smart. As expected of a nerd like you," Matatagi grinned. He was glad that his lover wasn't so stupid. Then again, he was probably the brightest in the city. How lucky was he to have gotten a hold of his heart. "I can have this whole city under my control. It works so well, you know, what I'm doing already. You've seen it before, with those you've captured. With what I have in store, we'll be safe. My brothers won't have to worry about being judged, they'll be able to have a happy life…and so will we. No one will bother us."

Minaho now pulled away from Matatagi, roughly pushing him to. He could only take a step back. As much as he wanted to get away, he felt like he was forced to stay by some unknown power. "What makes you so sure I'll join you…?"

"Why wouldn't you? Our love is mutual, isn't it? Sure I may have tampered with just one case, but thats all. I never meant any harm at all. And I did help you get rid of the other worthless humans, didn't I? With them out of the way, I expanded my reign. We make such a great team. And all the while, I didn't have to worry about being caught. My so called enemy was actually the best company I had in a long time."

"You're…" Minaho paused, wanting to call him out on lying. But…by the looks of it, was he? Uncertainty played upon the detective's face. For once, he couldn't figure someone out at all. "What would your brothers think of this?"

"They'd understand. I'll tell them soon enough. I just have to know one thing and I'm sure you know what the question is."

Matatagi stepped forward to Minaho again, this time the detective could walk back, though eventually found himself against a wall. The criminal was right before him, closing the distance between the two. A hand had slammed next to Minaho's face onto the wall, not allowing for him to move, especially once Matatagi had began pressing his body against his.

"This city can be ours, we can live in a perfect little world together. I can make it all up to you, once I'm finished with my creation. I promise not to hurt Manabe either. You name who you want to spare, I will not touch them," the brunette whispered into the orange haired's ear. At this close range, he sounded seductive, a way to hopefully persuade his detective to join on his side. Besides, he was only doing what he thought was the best for them. "Together, it will be us, my brothers, no one will hurt us. No one will ever dare to hurt any of us. A city that will be protected, we wouldn't have to worry about criminals roaming the alleyways, no more death, it'll be a peaceful world, our world."

Minaho's breathing had sped up. A part of him was scared, a part of him was hurt, a part him was…curious. And he couldn't think straight. The other was fully aware of how to get the detective's mind off his case and he was using that knowledge against him. If Matatagi were to continue to be do this, such an unusual approach, would he say yes? This new side to him, the part that had held so much anger that was only expressed through a quiet mumble and laughed off now seemed to be his driving force. It was as if the one he loved had done a complete change in personality.

Was he still the Matatagi Hayato he had come to love all this time?

"So, Minaho Kazuto, my great detective…" Matatagi breathed onto his neck, certain that he could get the answer he wanted from him by being a little forceful in affection. A light kiss, a reminiscent action to his gentle side, the one he was familiar with was placed against his neck. That kiss then turned into a bite, nothing to hard, but more had more power in it compared to what he would normally do. Lips were left against his skin, not wanting to be removed. Not yet, he couldn't, he just had to leave his mark on his lovely detective, who didn't seem to be objecting to it at all.

Matatagi smirked once he had left that blemish. The other would be weak now, he could practically feel his body reacting to such an action. And if he kept this up, how could he possibly ever say no to him? It was perfect. Thats what he was believing in. Thats what he was hoping for. He didn't want to lose Minaho, the other was just so perfect and deserved to rule with him. But if he declined…he'd find a way to get him to return to his side.

Minaho was trying to catch his breath. Losing his thoughts, hating the other for showing him this sort of affection. That still meant he had loved him in some form, right? He tried looking into Matatagi's eyes, but he couldn't think. All he could do was wait for his question and give an answer to it.

"Will you join me?"

* * *

A/N: Based on this prompt- Person A is a detective who's on the hunt for a master criminal. What Person A doesn't know, is that their significant other, the sweet, caring and compassionate Person B, is the master criminal and planning on ruling the city, with or without Person A.

haha I don't think I did this justice. I've never really written mystery/detective stuff because thats pretty difficult to pull off. But I saw this prompt and immediately thought this would be so good for these two so I decided to give it a shot. Cliffhanger intentional ;D


	9. Atsuya & Hiroto

A/N: This one continues were the hiroto/midorikawa one leaves off.

* * *

Atsuya and Hiroto ~ Love After Death

* * *

He had seen it all. As much as he would have liked to look away, ignore what had gone on in that little garden, he couldn't help but keep an eye on the two. He had watched the red haired spirit and the green haired human converse. It all seemed perfectly fine and the light orange haired spirit had been hoping things remained like this. Simple chatter, explanations of this situation. Thats it.

But, his hopes had come down the moment he saw that light blush tint Hiroto's cheeks. It was something that rarely happened, he knew. Atsuya had done so much, trying to get the red head to have those cheeks become just as red as his hair. But, to no avail. No matter what he did, flirt, compliment, try to be nice and give a 'cute' comment, all he would get from Hiroto was a smile. And that was good to, god he loved seeing that damn smile of his, but he wanted to see more emotions and even have hope of something more.

Atsuya was damn happy when that fake alien wannabe had left and returned back to the world of the living. He knew that he should be sad for Hiroto, his crush had just left to be with his replacement. But, that just meant he wouldn't have competition at getting to this boy's heart. Honestly, it was tough enough considering he was in love with that living being. At least if he were in love with another spirit, he could prove his strength here.

Now, it would be even more difficult. Why the hell did that green ice cream hairstyled freak had to go and give Hiroto a kiss! Thank god it was only to his forehead, but not even Atsuya had managed to do that to him! Watching that had struck a cord in his heart. Even if it wasn't really beating anymore, he could feel a stinging sensation coming from his chest at the sight. Plus it had gotten him very, very pissed off. He was ready to throw a fit, a tantrum.

And he did. A small one. Kicking at the ground, kicking the dirt up and ruining one of the flowers at, what Atsuya guessed was the entrance to that moron's garden. Yes, ruining this temporary spacial creation was going to make him feel better. Since he didn't have his brother, what else could he do? He could speak to Hiroto, he probably would after he was done watching that stupid crush stealer recover.

"Atsuya…? Atsuya?"

His little tantrum had to come to a stop as he heard his name being called. Damn it, he didn't want the cute little red head to see him messing up _his_ garden!

"What do you want, _Hiroto_?" Atsuya spat out his name, obviously in a foul mood. Of course, he didn't mean for it to be like this. He wanted to calm down and be somewhat presentable to him. Doing something like this, is should be painfully obvious why he was so angry.

Hiroto gave a soft sigh, quietly stepping towards the angry orange haired twin. He put a hand to his shoulder, not really sure if he can offer any sort of comforting words. This spirit could only guess that he had been peeking in on his and Midorikawa's meeting. And had seen most, if not all of it.

Atsuya shrugged off his hand. He didn't feel like getting some pity out of him right now. But a part of him wanted some comfort. The thought of the other taking him into an embrace, god he wanted that so badly. But, he couldn't. This forward had to remain strong and not even hint at wanting help.

"Please, don't be angry, Atsuya…"

"I bet you enjoyed it…"

That comment had caused the red head to blush. Atsuya had done it, managed to get his face tinted that color, but not the way he wanted to.

"It was…nice being able to meet and talk with him." It probably wasn't helping Atsuya's mood to hear that, but he was being truthful. Lying would probably only make this all worse. "He's a nice person, you shouldn't hate him…"

"I don't _hate_ him. I just don't like him for what he did." _Steal you_ , he mentally added.

"But…he's gone." And they could both pick up on the sadness that was left in his voice from admitting that. "You don't have to pout over this any longer."

"I am not pouting…" Atsuya huffed as he glanced over to the other spirit.

Hiroto chuckled, even though he did not have any romantic interest in the other, he could definitely say that this hot headed boy had some cute moments. Even while he was in a rather bad mood.

"I know. The almighty and great Atsuya never pouts, right?"

"You got that damn right!"

"And you wouldn't be angry over something like this, right? This shouldn't be bothering a fearsome striker like you."

Atsuya hesitated replying to that. He could see what the other was doing, coaxing him out of this bad state by using things he's said in the past. Tch. How annoying. But it was nice knowing the other had remembered his precise words.

"You're right. I'm far to amazing to let that get to me," Atsuya straightened up, hands going to his hips as he was puffing out his chest and looking proud.

"Thats the Atsuya I know," Hiroto replied, smiling as he could see him cheer up a little.

Atsuya couldn't help but grin now. His temper fading for the moment. Oh how he wished he could remain furious, but this spirit had always managed on bringing back a happier mood for him.

"And its the Atsuya you're stuck with. And just imagine how lucky you are to be stuck with me." Atsuya put an arm around Hiroto's shoulder, pulling the other close and smiling. "You know, I'm definitely amazing. A really, really good catch."

Hiroto mentally sighed, though kept his own smile on his face. "I know. You really will make someone lucky."

"I'm still hoping it'll be you."

"You really aren't going to give up, are you?"

"Me? Give up? If you think I was going to give up, then you must be absolutely crazy!" His initial feelings of defeat had turned into a sense of determination now. "I'll make you see that I'm way better than that old fart."

"Please, don't call him that…"

"Okay, physically older than us fart."

"I guess thats better."

"Hey, you know I could go worse! But I won't since it would scare you away."

"Thank you for trying to be nice for me."

Hiroto's smile seemed to brighten, causing the orange haired spirit to blush. Damn, he made that look so easy! And even more than expected when he had decided to hug the feisty forward.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Atsuya asked in a rather loud voice. And even though he seemed caught by surprise, he didn't dare try to push the other off.

"Thanking you, of course. I'm sorry that, you know…"

"Don't go ruining this," Atsuya huffed, seeing the other's expression turn sullen. He put his arms around Hiroto, giving him a hug in return. "This is the best thanks I could get from you."

"I think I know of a better one," Hiroto replied, a sly smile sneaking up to his face.

"Yeah, right…what is it?"

"I think I'll save it to really surprise you."

"What?! You're not going to tell me now?!"

"It'll be a surprise for when I really want to thank you."

"…Fine. But it better be a good way of thanking me."

"It will, I promise."

They both let go of each other once they had finished speaking. While one wanted to continue the embrace, he knew not to push it so far. Although, perhaps later he'll find a way to sneak a hug onto the red head. And he knew one way to do it.

"Great. Now, lets go get some shaved ice!"

Hiroto always did get cold after eating that. And what better way to warm him up than with a hug? It was the perfect plan and Atsuya would be able to have two of his favorite things together.


	10. Nagumo & Suzuno

Nagumo and Suzuno ~ Candy

* * *

There were many times when the flame haired teenager could be accused for being a glutton. He had his moments when he found himself eating more than his dashing and cold boyfriend ever could within a couple of days. Its not like he was gorging on purpose, he was just hungry. And he never really worried about eating so much in the first place. He worked out, kept in shape, after eating a huge meal he was always intent on working it off.

But, that usually applied to regular meals.

Currently, Nagumo, more commonly known as Burn, had eaten more than he could handle for once in his life. While he thought that he could take on this self imposed challenge, aka eat all of Suzuno's candy stash while he was out, he had not realized just how much that opposite element had managed to hide from him over the past few weeks. What seemed just like a handful had turned into two…then three…then four…then half. He probably should have stopped by the third one, but found himself stuffing his face with everything in sight.

And boy had he begun to regret ever doing this.

"Ughhhhhhhh…." Nagumo let out a groan while he lay stretched out on the couch. Candy wrappings littered the ground around him, as well as the cushions and a couple had been left over his body. He had intended to bat them off, but he was currently too busy dealing with a bothersome pain coming from his stomach.

Another groan was let out as he rolled onto his side, trying to curl up and get the pain to go away. "This is so stupid…" He mumbled, a hand of his rubbing his stomach in hopes to calm the feeling down.

"What are you calling stupid now, Nagumo?" A calm voice asked from above.

Nagumo's golden eyes darted up to meet with teal ones. His partner had been looking down at him from behind the couch, his arms resting upon the top of the couch. By the looks of it, Suzuno did not look very happy. Sure he still kept that calm and composed look, but after years of being beside him, the red haired teen could easily tell what the other was truly feeling behind his normal gaze. All he had to do was catch onto one little movement or twitch of his facial muscles and he could see it all.

"Your stupid candy! I can't believe you kept them all in the fridg- Ahhh!" He shouted as he felt a stinging pain in his stomach. Even now he was still fired up for an argument, yet his stomach was preventing him from doing too much.

"I hid it so you wouldn't do something like this, Nagumo," Suzuno sighed while shaking his head. While that was one reason, he had also been saving some to snack on later. And he was damn annoyed finding that his idiotic boyfriend had eaten every single piece of candy he had been saving. Just when he was craving some to…

"Tch…I didn't think this would happen…" Nagumo replied in a more quiet tone, though voice still heated.

"I can guess that. Although…" Suzuno backed away from the couch, silently walking around the couch and mentally sighing at the mess his lover had made. He stared down at the trash, lightly kicking some wrappers out of the way before standing by Nagumo's side, looking down at him before roughly poking a finger into his slightly bulging stomach. "You deserve this for eating _my_ candy."

As he felt the other's slender finger jab into him, he could only glare at him in response. It was painful enough to have deal with the feeling in his stomach, but that single digit had managed to really make it bad. "Asshole…"

Suzuno gave a cheeky smile in response to that. "I hope you've learned to never do this again, my burning flower."

"Shut it, you're not helping…" Nagumo growled.

Suzuno dropped the smile, although somewhat content with that action he knew better than to leave his endearing flame in pain. So, he quietly left the living area, making his way to the kitchen. While in there, he could still hear Nagumo occasionally groaning. Every time he did, the icy male rolled his eyes. Its not like eating all this candy was going to kill him, he didn't have to practically shout his pain.

"If you don't quiet down, I'm going to give you some more candy," Suzuno shouted just loud enough so that Nagumo could hear it. And what do you know, it worked. He smirked in triumph at that while preparing Nagumo a nice hot drink to help with his little tummy problem.

It took a few moments longer before Suzuno returned back to the living area, a mug with cute little flower designs in his hands. The cup was warm to the touch, although it felt a little to hot to the cold element, soon he wouldn't be holding it for long.

"Sit up for me, please."

Nagumo glanced at Suzuno as he spoke, eyeing the other and nearly expecting another poke from him. He wouldn't put it past his lover to try that again. With an aching groan, he forced himself up. While he had been over exaggerating on the pain earlier, actually moving to sit up had been more painful than he thought.

Once there was room on the couch for Suzuno, he sat down beside his fiery companion, making sure that there was no room in between the two now. Seeing as they were both seated now, Suzuno raised the mug to Nagumo's lips, waiting for the other to drink from it, though he looked skeptical at the liquid.

"Chamomile tea. I made it as hot as I could for you."

Tea may be a hot drink, something that Nagumo was known to instantly be fond of, yet he could never find a tea that he had liked. Still, he'd drink it. Thankfully he knew how this tea tasted- it wasn't the first time he had gotten a roaring stomachache after all.

It was still amazing for Suzuno to see the other nearly unaffected by the heat of the liquid. If it were him trying to handle the tea, he would have to wait a moment for it to cool, he could never just drink it right after being made. Thankfully, he wasn't as careless as his other half and did not end up in the situation Nagumo was currently as often as he did. Suzuno slowly began to move the mug away from Nagumo's lips, letting the other lick his lips and get the remaining droplets into his mouth.

"Feeling better?" The icy one asked while handing the tea over.

"Mmm…a little," The fiery one replied as he leaned his head onto Suzuno's shoulder, wanting to get comfy and lean against him. "Its good tea. You know your stuff."

"Of course I do. Although I do think I'm better at making smoothies." Those were the colder drinks, something he could easily enjoy. "Drink it and relax."

"I thought I deserved this pain, ha?"

"You do. But I can't let you whine about this for the rest of the day."

Suzuno had lifted up Nagumo's shirt just a bit, revealing his stomach as he gently placed his hand over the rather warm flesh. His touch may be a bit cold but it was soft and delicate compared to that jab he received earlier. His hand began to move in a circular motion on his stomach, being careful not to push down on his tummy to cause anymore pain.

"Does this help?"

"You got the magic touch, snowball." Nagumo grinned while taking a sip of the warm tea in his hands.

Maybe eating all that candy had been good after all. Sure it was painful, but he was getting a nice and calming belly rub from his special lover. It was as if that pain was already beginning to fade away thanks to him.

* * *

A/N: Based on this prompt - Person A finds Person B's secret stash of sweets and eats them all, then sits and grumbles about a stomach ache. Person B tells them that they deserve it and that they have no sympathy for them, but eventually they sit beside Person A and rub their stomach to help them feel better.

And that is the final chapter for this little collection! I hope those who read this enjoyed it~ And I'll be doing another collection like this to, but a little more open and longer.


End file.
